Destino
by Ariel K. Potter
Summary: "O destino é o que baralha as cartas, mas nós somos os que jogamos." UA.
1. Capítulo 1 Início

**Capítulo 1 - Início**

"_O destino é o que baralha as cartas, mas nós somos os que jogamos."_

_William Shakespeare_

_Inglaterra, 1827_

A jovem observava com fascinação o belo vestido de noiva que cobria seu corpo. Nunca em seus melhores sonhos ela poderia imaginar que seria tão feliz. Mal ela sabia que essa felicidade não iria durar.

No lado de fora uma sombra maligna, espreitava a janela da jovem, esperando o momento apropriado para dar o bote. Seus olhos praticamente captavam cada movimento da jovem. Se ela não poderia ser sua, não seria de mais ninguém.

- Meu Lord, temos que sair daqui, logo o castelo estará cheio de convidados. – disse um dos servos mais leais à "sombra".

- Não se preocupe, não irei demorar. Essa será minha vingança, para aqueles que ousaram me desafiar. – disse a figura sombria esboçando um sorriso maligno.

Dentro do quarto, a jovem noiva terminava de se arrumar, quando uma criada, a interrompe para anunciar:

- Milady, o seu noivo a espera.

- Obrigada Marie – disse com suavidade – já estou terminando, só falta colocar este colar que ganhei de presente de meu noivo.

- É uma jóia muito bela e preciosa.

- Sim, é. Draco disse que ela combina com meus olhos. Será uma escolha bem incomum para um casamento.

- Definitivamente, geralmente são utilizados diamantes nas noivas da família, mais como o Senhor Draco disse, esmeraldas combinam mais com seus olhos, Milady.

- É, acho que tem razão. Draco disse que meus olhos são tão verdes como essas esmeraldas, por isso pediu que eu as usasse.

- O Senhor tem razão. Além disso, essa jóia irá combinar mais com sua nova condição em breve.

- Marie. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Certamente Milady.

- Por favor, me chame de Helena.

- Certo. Não acho que seja apropriado a sua condição de noiva e futura esposa do senhor, mas acatarei seu pedido.

- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo – Você sabe, durante o processo, irá doer?

- Não saberia lhe responder, pois nasci assim, mas acho que se for feito pela pessoa amada não sentiria nada, pois confio nela.

- Agradeço pela resposta, agora me sinto mais tranquila. A única coisa que vou sentir falta depois de me casar, será observar o nascer e por do sol.

- Milady sabe que quando o processo for feito não poderá sair à luz do dia, não sabe?

- Sei.

Vendo a sombra de tristeza aparecer no rosto da jovem, a criada resolve mudar de assunto.

- Srta. Helena. É melhor se apressar, pois seu noivo já está esperando.

- Certo. Estou quase pronta. Avise que já estou indo.

Assim que a criada foi embora, à jovem volta-se para o espelho para ajeitar os últimos detalhes.

Tão entretida com o vestido, ela não percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no quarto.

A última coisa que viu, foi um par de olhos vermelhos malignos olhando para ela através do espelho antes que tudo escurecesse.

Foi à última coisa que viu em vida.


	2. Capítulo 2 Sonhos

**Capítulo 2 – Sonhos**

_2007..._

Harry acordou suado e assustado com a intensidade do sonho que ele teve.

Desde que se mudou para trabalhar no projeto de restauração de um castelo, ele tinha o mesmo sonho com uma frequência assustadora. Nunca se lembrava muito dele quando acordava, mas tinha uma sensação muito ruim e aterradora com ele.

No sonho, ele vagamente lembrava-se de uma jovem noiva com uma beleza incomum de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes como os deles. Usando um colar de esmeraldas que combinava com seus olhos.

O que mais o assustava é que ela tinha a marca de um raio na testa como um sinal de nascença, que se assemelhava a sua cicatriz, que ganhou quando era criança num acidente de carro que matou seus pais.

Passado o susto inicial, levantou-se devagar, foi ao banheiro realizar sua higiene, para seguir para o trabalho.

O chefe de Harry fora contratado para trabalhar na restauração de um castelo no interior da Inglaterra. Onde os donos do castelo eram uma das famílias mais ricas do país.

Ele apenas com 21 anos, era um dos melhores restauradores de obras que existia (_bem foi o que seu chefe disse_), foi chamado para restaurar uma série de quadros e estátuas, pois os donos resolveram utilizar o castelo para uma festa à fantasia em homenagem aos 15 anos de sua filha.

Harry não gostava muito de socializar com as pessoas, por isso, ficava feliz só por ajudar a reconstruir estas obras.

Ele não tinha muitos amigos, pois além de ser tímido e recluso, não sabia interagir com as pessoas, pois quando seus pais morreram, ele teve que ir morar com os tios, que não gostaram muito da idéia, por isso o tratavam como se não existisse ou o maltratavam apenas por diversão.

Quando completou 18 anos, abandonou a casa e se mudou para Londres, onde conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos em uma escola de arte, onde se especializou em restauração.

Agora com 21, ele foi convidado junto com outros restauradores para trabalhar nesse castelo.

No início, estava tudo normal, mas uma semana depois de se mudar para próximo do castelo, começou a ter sonhos estranhos, no começo era só uma sensação ruim, mas com o passar dos dias, os sonhos pioravam, mostrando uma jovem noiva e um par de olhos vermelhos que o amedrontavam.

Terminando de se arrumar, foi para o trabalho enfrentar os fantasmas ali presentes, como ele gostava de pensar.

Mal ele sabia que o destino estava trabalhando para sua vida ser tornar uma grande aventura, tanto boa quanta má.

Onde ele iria conhecer sobre o passado, para lidar com o presente, para poder ganhar um futuro.


	3. Capítulo 3 O Castelo

**Capítulo 3 - O Castelo**

**- **Cretino, por que demorou tanto?

Mal Harry chegou ao castelo para começar seu trabalho, já foi recebido por Marissa, uma das poucas amigas que conquistou em sua curta vida.

Marissa era uma jovem de caráter forte e meiga ao mesmo tempo. Essa contradição fazia com que Harry gostasse muito dela. Demorou um pouco para que ele confiasse nela, pois com sua criação, ele aprendeu a não confiar muito nas pessoas.

Ela não foi uma exceção, se conheceram durante a especialização, mas como Harry se mantinha muito recluso nas aulas, Marissa abordou ele perguntando se ele era estranho.

Nunca esqueceria a expressão dela depois dessa pergunta, pois logo após caiu numa gargalhado que deixou Harry desconfortável. Percebendo seu erro pediu desculpas, mas Harry não disse nada.

Depois de muitos dias, insistência e perturbações para seu lado, acabou cedendo e conversando com ela, descobrindo que poderia confiar nela.

Foi sua primeira amiga.

Desde então não se largavam mais, passavam noites juntos, conversavam, se divertiam e se tornaram companheiros inseparáveis.

- Bom dia para você também! Não sabia que tinha acordado de bom humor.

- Desculpe querido, mas você não me ligou de volta e fiquei preocupada.

- Tudo bem. Acho que quando cheguei em casa estava tão cansado que acabei caindo de sono no estante que deitei.

- Certo... Certo... – falou abanando as mãos – Você deveria sair mais, e não ir para casa cedo como se tivesse 7 anos.

- Marissa!

- O que! Você sabe que estou falando a verdade. Harry, você deveria arranjar é um encontro e talvez uma possível namorada.

- Você sabe que eu não me interesso por garotas, sabe?

- Sei, mas não custa nada tentar, né. Sabe, curar você desse seu mal.

Harry riu, sabia que Marissa estava brincando, pois ela nunca tinha esse preconceito se a pessoa era hétero, gay, bissexual ou simpatizante.

- Já que não quer garotas, eu pensei se você não quer conhecer o Henry, o novo assistente pessoal do chefe.

- Nem pense nisso, na última vez que você foi dar uma de cupido, acabei em um encontro num clube de BDSM.

- Certo, desculpe, não sabia que ele tinha essa tendências.

- Esta desculpada. Mas mudando de assunto, por que está aqui fora e não trabalhando?

- Não te contei – vendo a negação de Harry, Marissa continuo – os contratantes estão ai verificando o trabalho.

- Os donos do castelos estão ai?

- Não os donos, os subordinados de alto escalão.

- Desculpe minha ignorância, milady.

- Tudo bem meu bom senhor.

Os dois riram da maneira formal como se trataram.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto, eles querem saber se o castelo vai esta pronto para a festa de aniversário da menina.

- Humm...

- Você só vai dizer isso!

- O que quer que eu diga?

- Não sei... Mas seria uma ótima deixa para as suas piadinhas sem graça.

- Há há há – riu Harry sem humor.

- Agora falando sério. Parece que eles querem que a equipe agilize o término das restaurações para daqui 2 meses.

- Você está brincando – disse Harry chocado – A minha parte leva ao menos 5 meses para terminar tudo.

-Sei, mas eles querem apressar e já que você terminou a parte das estátuas, o chefe pediu para te ajudar com os quadros...

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Deixa eu terminar.

- Certo – falou Harry com uma careta.

- Parece que eles estão escolhendo os quadros com maior prioridade. Aqueles que querem que apareçam na festa, por isso, não precisa se preocupar com o prazo. Mas teremos que trabalhar até de madrugada nesses meses para terminar.

- Tá! Entendi.

- Agora que estamos entendidos. Vamos trabalhar vossa alteza.

Harry a seguiu para dentro do castelo, rindo do comentário.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Numa das salas do castelo, o chefe de Harry e os responsáveis pelo contrato, terminavam de escolher os quadros para a festa.

- Creio que serão só estes, não é senhores?

- Não – falou um deles – Só falto mais um – disse com um sorriso misterioso.

Dizendo isso, seu companheiro libertava de trás uma grossa cortina o quadro de uma jovem dama, de longos cabelos negros e belíssimos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas.


	4. Capítulo 4 O Quadro

**Capítulo 4 - O Quadro**

Harry nunca tinha trabalhado tanto quanto nesses dois meses, para o término do prazo do contrato e a preparação da festa.

Foram dois meses de noites mal dormidas, mal conseguindo comer direito e adquirindo um estado de fadiga, que mal de deitava em sua cama, já estava dormindo.

Marissa falou que com ela isso também estava acontecendo, por isso quando faltava uma semana para terminar o prazo, eles suspiraram em alegria pois conseguiram terminar antes do prazo.

- Eu não acredito que a gente conseguiu! Os outros que estão trabalhando devem estar morrendo de inveja.

- Marissa, não fale assim. Você sabe que o nosso trabalho se restringe a uma sala e eles têm um castelo inteiro para ajeitar.

- Seu estraga prazer... - disse Marissa com uma careta – Nem nessa hora você me deixa ter um pingo de alegria.

- Você está exagerando.

- Estou não.

- Sim, está.

- Não, não está.

- Pare como isso. Você está parecendo uma criança birrenta.

- Tá.

- Você vai parar? – Perguntou Harry, estranhando a reação da amiga – Fale logo! O que você está escondendo.

- Não est...

- Marissa. – disse Harry num tom sério.

- Certo, pode ficar calmo – disse Marissa, mas seu rosto começou a denunciá-la, pois começou a sorrir de maneira assustadora.

- Você está me assustando.

- Você que saber mesmo, o que está acontecendo?

- Sim.

- Você não sabe dar respostas mais completas e não monossilábicas?

- Não.

Marissa bufou e Harry riu, pois estava provocando ela, porque sabia que ela odiava esse tipo de conversa.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, ela respondeu:

- Parece que alguns de nós seremos convidados para a festa, para podermos meio que comemorar o término da restauração.

- Está brincando, não é. – disse Harry espantado.

- Não estou. O próprio Henry confirmou para a equipe antes de você chegar.

Harry ponderou. Se Henry, o assistente pessoal de seu chefe disse isso, deveria se verdade.

- A propósito Harry – disse Marissa, tirando ele de seus desvaneios – Você tem que aprender a chegar cedo.

- O que você está insinuando?

- É que desde que nos mudamos para trabalhar nesse projeto, você sempre chega atrasado, e eu estou estranhando, pois desde que nos conhecemos, você sempre foi o primeiro a chegar.

Harry se calou perante o comentário. Desconfiava que a amiga estivesse preocupada, mas não pensou que percebesse tanto.

Não conseguia chegar cedo, pois não dormia direito a noite devido aos pesadelos que tinha desde que se mudou. Parecia que algo naquele castelo o assombrava, e não queria o deixar em paz. Por isso se atrasava, por que, quando conseguia descansar um pouco, já estava perto da hora de começar o trabalho.

- Não é nada. Não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza.

- Sim, tenho.

- Tem mesmo.

- Céus Marissa, você parece minha mãe agora.

Fazendo uma careta com o comentário, ele respondeu:

- Como é? Sua Mãe. Cara, se eu tivesse filhos, eles seriam muito mais bonitos, inteligentes, meigos e doces, como eu.

- Nem um pouco convencida, não é.

- É – disse mostrando a língua.

- Marissa, sobre essa festa, eles disseram quantos vão ser convidados e de qual a área?

- Sim, disseram. Parece à área não importa, dizem que eles mandaram um consultor para nos observar trabalhando e eles irão escolher aqueles que mais de destacaram.

- Isto é interessante.

- hum...humm... Agora a coisa importante será que nós seremos convidados?

Antes pudesse responder, bateram na porta da sala onde Harry e Marissa trabalharam durante esses meses.

- Será que estou interrompendo?

- Não Henry – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês me assustam, quando fazem isto.

- Certo fofo – disse Marissa provocando Henry, - Não preste atenção ao que falamos.

O rapaz ruborizou com este comentário. Mas logo se recompôs.

- Vocês já terminaram os quadros? O chefe quer observá-los antes de liberar vocês.

Dessa vez, foi Harry que respondeu.

- Sim terminamos, pode avisar a ele.

- Certo. Esperem um momento que vou chamá-lo. – disse o rapaz saindo da sala.

Quinze minutos depois, ele volta acompanhado do chefe.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Smith. Vejo que não preciso me preocupar com o trabalho de vocês.

- Sim, Sr. Clark.

- Harry, quando podermos botá-los em exposição?

- Depois de amanhã senhor.

- Excelente. Vocês já podem ir. Henry, você também, pode ir descansar.

- Obrigado e até logo senhor – disseram os três.

- Harry, você poderia ficar mais um pouco preciso conversar com você.

- Certo Senhor – disse Harry estranhando, parando no marco na porta. – MARISSA! – gritou chamando atenção da amiga.

- Sim. – disse um pouco alto, pois tinha se afastado, enquanto conversava com Henry.

- Vou demorar um pouquinho. Não precisa me esperar.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela – me liga quando chegar em casa certo.

- Pode deixar. Tchau!

- Tchau!

De volta a sala, Harry esperou o chefe falar.

- Sr. Potter posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro Sr. Clark. O que é?

- Bem... Como vou explicar. Os colaborados pediram a restauração de um quadro em especial, e eu queria que você, "só você" disse enfatizando a frase, trabalhasse nele. Olha, sei que trabalhou muito nesse projeto e está cansado, mas confio somente na sua capacidade para restaurar este quadro. Você tem até o dia da festa, para trabalhar nele e não se preocupe em estar invadindo, pois soube que você será um dos empregados convidados da festa.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Clark.

- Harry, pense bem, é uma oportunidade que você não encontra todos os dias, você ganhará uma compensação a mais para trabalha nesse quadro e poderá se divertir na festa.

Harry, pensou nas palavras do cheque e suas vantagens e desvantagens.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

- Excelente. A propósito Harry, uma das condições que colocaram para a este trabalho é que o quadro não seja removido de onde está e que você não fale com ninguém sobre ele.

- Tudo bem. Já trabalhei sobre estas condições.

- E... Bem... Você teria que se mudar para o castelo para trabalhar nesse quadro.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma rapaz, é só até o baile, você ficará num dos quartos dos hóspedes e terá tudo que precisa.

- Desculpe a minha reação senhor – disse envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe. Você pode se mudar amanhã?

- Claro – disse Harry sem muita convicção, pois temia dormir no castelo, porque se ele tinha pesadelos dormindo próximo, imagine dormindo dentro dele. Harry tinha certeza que as cenas que via em seus pesadelos, pertenciam a um dos quartos do castelo.

- Perfeito. Agora me acompanhe, que vou mostrar onde você vai ficar e lhe mostrar o quadro.

Havia uma certa movimentação no castelo enquanto eles caminhavam em direção aos andares superiores.

Eram malas, empregados, decorações...

- Há. Parece que os senhores já estão chegando.

- Humm...

- Quem nos contratou. Vão chegar com dois dias antes da festa, por isso mandaram os empregados organizaram a chegada. Parece que serão o casal e seus dois filhos, além de alguns convidados da família.

- Não será estranho eles chegarem e me encontrarem dormindo em um dos quartos.

- Não. Não Será. Pois foi a senhora que o convidou para a festa, ela está impressionado com seu trabalho, e queria conhecê-lo pessoalmente, para conversar sobre alguns trabalhos.

- Me conhecer?

- Sim, você. Harry você é talentoso, por isso ele quer vê-lo pessoalmente. Você é um excelente artista, não duvido se você começasse a pintar poderia vender seus quadros por um valor elevado.

- Obrigado senhor – disse Harry ruborizando pelo elogio do chefe. Sempre gostou de pintar, embora quando criança não tivesse oportunidade. Por isso quando foi estudar artes, pintou alguns quadros que estão guardados na casa que dividia com Marissa em Londres.

- Pronto. Este será seu quarto – disse mostrando rapidamente – e aqui – alguns metros depois – será onde trabalhará. – disse entrando num estúdio de musica onde um quadro estava pendurado num cavalete, coberto com uma manta.

- Senhor, é esse o quadro.

- Sim é. Você quer olhá-lo.

Acenando com a cabeça Harry confirmou.

- Fique a vontade, pois o artista aqui é você.

Com esta resposta, Harry foi até a peça e retirou a manta.

A primeira imagem que viu foi de olhos verdes iguais aos seus o encarando.

Era a imagem da garota que ele vinha sonhando.

A garota que aparecia em seus pesadelos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Pequena Dama

**Capítulo 5 – Pequena Dama**

Em uma mansão nos arredores de Paris, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros platinados e hipnotizantes olhos de cor violeta, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar da mansão, devido sua recente descoberta.

- Eu não acredito... Como ele pode... Era pra ser minha festa...

A garota resmungava baixinho sobre a surpresa que seu não tão mais querido pai fizera.

- Querida, o que houve?

Perguntou uma mulher de aparência etérea, ela andava com uma elegância digna somente da mais alta realeza, que mostrava sua presença marcante.

- Ohh! Que susto que você me deu mãe.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Agora me diga, por que você está nesse estado? – perguntou a senhora em um tom suave.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, a jovem respondeu:

- A senhora não imagina o que ele fez! Ele transformou a minha festa de aniversario em um encontro de negócios! NEGÓCIOS! Com aqueles velhos intrometidos.

- Não fale assim.

- Mas é verdade, ele não se importa com a minha felicidade, ele só se importa com os negócios, às vezes eu acho que ele não gosta de mim.

- Amelie Celine Malfoy – disse a mãe de modo reprovador – Você sabe que seu pai te ama, tanto você como seu irmão, por isso nunca repita isso novamente, está claro.

- _Oui, maman__1_. – respondeu sussurrando a jovem. - _Désolé, jê crois que j'ai exagéré.__2_.

- Tudo bem querida.

- _Maman_?

- Sim.

- Onde ele está?

A senhora calou-se perante essa pergunta, ela sabia que a filha perguntava sobre o irmão.

- Eu não sei querida, mas eu gostaria de saber.

- A senhora acha que ele vem para minha festa.

- Tomara que venha, pois se ele não aparecer, seu pai irá ficar muito furioso. – disse a senhora – Além disso, me precavi, mesmo não querendo, ele vai para aquele castelo.

- Do que a senhora está falando?

- Sabe, o tesouro do quarto dele... – falou sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Sei, sei, odeio aquele quadro, desde que nasci ele nunca ficou muito longe dele, dava mais atenção para ele e eu que sou sua irmã, ele nem se importava.

- Querida você tem que entender...

- Entender nada – interrompeu a jovem – já faz vários anos e ele nunca a esqueceu. Mãe, o que foi que a senhora fez?

- Nada de mais, só pedi para restaurarem o quadro.

- Mas ele não estava...

- Sim estava. Esperei seu Draco viajar e pedi para alguns amigos levarem ele pro castelo e esconderem. Bem já faz uns três meses agora.

- Três meses! E ele nem descobriu ainda, como?

- Pedi ajuda a seu pai nessa hora e ele enviou Draco para resolver alguns problemas.

- Deve ser muitos, para ele não ter voltado ainda.

- Seu pai sabe caprichar quando quer, por isso não sei onde seu irmão está.

- Humm...

- Amelie, por que...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar à frase devido a um grito de ódio que foi ouvido.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ!

Mãe e filha se assustaram com o grito repentino, e olharam para porta quando esta se abriu com um estrondo, devido à força que foi aplicada pelo visitante.

O homem que entrou aparentava ter aproximadamente 30 anos, possuía cabelos louros platinados e apresentava um porte aristocrático. Mas eram seus olhos que chamavam mais atenção, eram de um tom tão misterioso, que se assemelhava ao prata.

- Draco, querido, a viagem foi boa. – Disse a senhora.

- NÃO ME VENHA COM A VIAGEM FOI BOA – disse Draco num tom frio – ONDE ESTÁ ELE!

- Eu o mandei para restaurar, junto com alguns quadros da casa.

- VOCÊ O QUE!

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pare de gritar comigo, você está assustando sua irmã.

Foi depois desse comentário que ele percebeu a presença da irmã na sala.

- Amelie...

Draco tentou ser aproximar, mas o olhar assustado da irmã o fez recuar. Por isso falou em um tom calmo o iria acalmá-la.

- _Désolé, ma petite dame ne voulait pas lui faire peur__3_.

- _Tout à droite, frère__4__._

- Você me desculpa. Estou nervoso.

- Entendo que está nervoso, mas só vou desculpá-lo se você prometer que vai para minha festa.

- Eu prometo, pequena dama.

Vendo o sorriso que apareceu no rosto de Amelie, ele vira-se para a mãe.

- Sra. Narcisa, quer me fazer o favor de dizer para onde ele foi? – Disse tentando controlar a raiva.

- Ele está no castelo.

- A senhora levou ele para lá?

- Não. Pedi para Severus levar. – disse enquanto alisava a saia de seu vestido.

- Severus?

- Sim, ele.

- Mas ele...

- Ele não fala muito, mas concordou em me ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Ele não disse suas razões.

- Certo. Mas sobre esta restauração, quem está trabalhando nele.

- Humm... Pedi para que Severus conversa-se com o encarregado das restaurações e pedi seu melhor restaurador para trabalhar no quadro de Helena.

- Então ele está em boas mãos.

- Sim, querido. Daqui a dois dias você voltará a vê-lo.

- Espero que ele esteja perfeito. Pois se não estiver, eu arrancarei o coração desse restaurador.

- Draco não exagere.

- Não estou exagerando. Estou falando sério. Se aquele quadro for profanado, eu mesmo irei matar essa pessoa.

- Tudo bem, mas tenho certeza que o quadro voltará a sua antiga glória.

- Veremos – disse Draco se dirigindo à saída – Boa noite mãe, Amelie.

- Boa noite Draco. – Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Se dirigindo a seus aposentos, Draco Malfoy só pensava em recuperar o quadro de sua noiva falecida.

Mal sabia ele, que no castelo, um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, acabava de terminar seu trabalho no quadro. Indo descansar depois de dias trabalhando sem descanso, ele adormece imediatamente, e pela primeira vez em meses não tem pesadelos, ele sonha com um par de olhos prateados.

XxXxXxX

_1. Sim, mamãe._

_2. Desculpe, acho que exagerei._

3. _Desculpe, minha pequena dama, não queria assustá-la._

_4. Tudo bem, irmão._


	6. Capítulo 6 Conhecendo Amelie

**Capítulo 6 – Conhecendo Amelie**

Harry olhava para seu recente trabalho com alegria.

O quadro da jovem dama que seu chefe tinha pedido para restaurar finalmente estava pronto e ele finalmente poderia ter seu merecido descanso.

No começo tinha se assustado quando viu o quadro, pois tinha certeza que era o da jovem presente em seus pesadelos e dormindo no castelo, pensava que os pesadelos iriam aumentar.

Ele não estava errado.

Na primeira noite, as imagens do sonho se tornaram mais nítidas, ele conseguia perceber detalhes, que antes não apareciam, ele ouvia as conversas, sentia a presença das pessoas. Era como estivesse presente naquela hora.

Também ele sentia uma presença, na verdade era uma sensação de estar sendo observado por alguma coisa, ele não sabia se era no sonho ou se estava mesmo acontecendo. Harry só sabia que não gostava dessa sensação, era como se alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer com ele.

Harry estava divagando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, quando escutou baterem na porta.

- Pode entrar – disse Harry sem mesmo se virar, pois continuava a observar o quadro.

- Bom Dia, belo. – disse Marissa, com seu habitual sorriso.

- Belo? Desde quando você me chama assim?

- Desde que eu sou sua parceira na restauração dos quadros e por causa disso eu fui convidada para a festa.

- Certo.

- Que foi?

- Estou esperando.

- Tá bom, só estou fazendo para ver você feliz. – Disse Marissa, fazendo uma careta – hum...humm – pigarreou – Bom Dia, cretino!

- Agora é a minha amiga Marissa! – disse Harry rindo, olhando a cara que desgosto que a garota fez – Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu! Não tínhamos combinado ir comprar as fantasias.

- Droga! – disse Harry – Eu meio que me distrai.

Foi nesse momento que Marissa, percebeu o quadro na sala em que Harry estava.

- Então esse era o projeto secreto que o chefe pediu para você trabalhar?

- Sim, lindo não é.

- Belíssimo, na verdade – disse se aproximando – Harry?

- Humm...

- Quantos anos tem esse quadro?

- Por que está perguntando?

- Curiosidade.

Harry olhou para a amiga e deu de ombros.

- Acho que aproximadamente uns 170 anos. Por quê?

- Bem, se eu não o conhece-se tão bem e visse esse quadro pela primeira vez, eu diria que essa garota era sua irmã ou você em versão feminina.

- Como assim versão feminina? A parte de irmã eu entendo, mas dizer que eu pareço uma garota, por favor!

- Eu não estou brincando, se, e eu disse se você fosse uma garota pareceria a gêmea dela até... – disse observando melhor o quadro – ele tem um raio na testa como você.

- Sei o que está falando – esperando a amiga olhar para ele – Só que nesse caso é diferente – disse se aproximando e mostrando no quadro – Dá pra ver que do jeito que foi pintado o raio dela é uma marca de nascença, devido as cores escuras utilizadas, e no meu caso é uma cicatriz devido a uma acidente.

- Agora foi melhor explicado.

- Marissa, se demorarmos demais as lojas irão fechar e não encontraremos nossas fantasias.

- Minha nossa. E a gente conversando besteira. Vamos, a festa é amanhã a noite e não podemos perder tempo – disse arrastando Harry.

- Espere!

- O que foi?

Nesse momento Harry retorna para o quarto e coloca uma manta em cima do quadro e volta para trancar a sala.

- Só isso, cobrir o quadro, você me fez perder minutos preciosos, para cobrir o quadro.

- Sim, por trabalhei muito nele e não quero ele arruinado.

- Certo então vamos.

- Aonde vamos?

- Henry me falou de uma loja nos arredores da cidade que vende as fantasias.

- Pelo menos você sabe de um canto, e não vamos precisar ficar rodando a cidade.

- Sim, isso é bom, mas você sabe que é difícil encontrar uma fantasia perfeita.

- Mas não é ir lá e escolher e pronto.

- Está brincando não é? Ela tem que ser deslumbrante. Eu sabia que você não era de muita ajuda, pode ser gay mas seu senso de moda é triste.

- O que? – disse Harry com raiva.

- Harry, admita que você não sabe escolher roupas de festa. Se fosse uma roupa esporte ou casual, seu gosto é perfeito, mas quando é de festa você vira uma perfeito ignorante.

Harry ruborizou devido a comentário. Ele sabia que Marissa estava certa, mas ele não se sentia muito confortável em roupas de gala, achava tremendamente desconfortante usar terno e gravata, pois ficava sufocado com este tipo de roupa.

- Certo, então vamos, eu ajudo com a sua e você escolhe a minha que tal?

- Agora estamos nos entendendo.

Depois disso, foram as compras, para a esperada festa a fantasia.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu não acredito que finalmente chegamos!

- Sim foi uma viagem muito cansativa, mas agora podemos descansar.

Depois de horas de viagem Amelie e sua mãe chegaram ao local onde seria realizado sua festa de aniversario.

Estava tão animada, que não via a hora que amanhã chegasse logo onde poderia curtir seu tão esperado aniversário.

- Querida, por que você não vai para seu quarto. Vou pedir para que os empregados levem suas coisas.

- Obrigado mamãe.

Depois disso, ela se dirigiu para a ala do castelo onde seu quarto encontrava-se.

Havia muito tempo que não pisava neste castelo, devido a seu irmão que não gostava de ficar nele, mas era seu lugar favorito, pois a área onde o castelo se situa é cercada por uma belíssima floresta e na janela do quarto fica um belo jardim.

Amelie não queria descansar, ela queria ver como o lugar ficou depois da restauração, estava tão empolgada que saiu logo para sua exploração.

O lugar tinha voltado a sua antiga glória, parecia que tinham acabado de construí-lo, mas dava para ver as diferenças devido a presença de equipamentos eletrônicos e energia elétrica.

Em sua exploração, parou na frente da sala de música, onde gostava de ficar e descansar.

Quando tentou abrir a porta, percebeu que esta estava trancada.

- _"Será que estão terminado de restaurar a sala" – _pensou Amelie.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu a presença de alguém atrás dela.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a pessoa.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu não acredito que você levou 7 horas para escolher uma fantasia? – disse Harry exasperado.

- Qual o problema? Eu disse que queria uma perfeita. – rebateu Marissa.

- Eu sei que você queria, mas precisava demorar tanto.

- Pare de reclamar, a sua demorou uma hora para ser encontrada.

- Na verdade foram 30 minutos para ser exato.

- Hum... Bem... A sua foi fácil de achar.

- Sei...

- Deixe de ser chato, sei que você se divertiu hoje me vendo desesperado para encontrar a fantasia.

- Isso eu não posso negar – respondeu Harry rindo – O melhor do meu dia, foi quando você encurralou o vendedor e exigiu ver todas as fantasias do estoque, parecia que você tinha cavado a sepultura do rapaz, pois se eu me lembro direito, o estoque era num galpão de 2 andares.

- O galpão não era tão grande assim.

- Marissa, parecia que você ia arrancar o fígado do rapaz quando ele sugeriu você procurar-se amanhã de manhã.

- Mas eu queria encontrar hoje, para poder planejar meu cabelo e maquiagem.

Ainda rindo Harry respondeu: - Ainda bem que eu sou homem, por que eu não aguentaria tanta frescura assim.

- Frescura! Cara é senso de beleza e moda, coisa que passa bem não sua frente e ainda você não enxerga, quatro olhos.

- Como é?

- Eu...

Marissa ficou toda errada. Ela sabia que Harry odiava ser chamado de quatro olhos, pois isso o fazia se lembrar do jeito que seus tios o tratavam quando era criança.

- Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não queria dizer isso.

- Tudo bem. Acho que já foi cansativo o suficiente, eu estou indo me deitar.

- Mas você não disse que ia jantar comigo.

- Hoje não, estou precisando descansar. Boa Noite, Marissa.

- Boa Noite, Harry.

Descendo do carro que Marissa tinha alugado para poderem fazer compras, Harry se despediu da amiga que o tinha levado de volta para o castelo.

Harry estava indo direto para o quarto que estava ocupando, mas mudando de idéia decide verificar se o quadro que ele trabalhou na última semana, não sofreu nenhum dano. Ele se lembrava de ter trancado a porta, mas a janela da sala estava aberta e tinha medo que o cavalete do quadro tivesse tombado devido a algum vento forte.

Se aproximando da sala de música, percebeu a presença de uma adolescente parada na frente da sala. Ela parecia encarar a porta, mas Harry não tinha certeza, por isso, se aproximando perguntou:

- Algum problema?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amelie estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que levou um susto quando alguém perguntou atrás dela.

Virando-se para expulsar o intrometido, se calou na mesma hora, quando encontrou o homem mais bonito que ela já viu na vida. Ele tinha cabelos negros, aparentavam ser desarrumados, pareciam que nunca tinha visto uma escova, ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela, e usava um par de óculos redondos que escondiam os olhos mais verdes que ela tinham visto. Ela ficou sem ação diante desse homem que não conseguiu reagir de imediato.

O estranho percebendo sua falta de ação, perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Recuperando a compostura, Amelie respondeu:

- Sim, estou bem, só um pouco chocada.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta? Cara você é muito bonito. – percebendo o que acabara de falar a jovem fica sem jeito.

O rapaz, agora que se aproximara dela, parecia ter 20 ou 21 anos, e corou com o comentário.

- Obrigado, eu acho. Mas tenho certeza que não sou bonito – falou sem jeito. – A propósito meu nome é Harry Potter.

Amelie para Harry como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Ela pensou _"como assim não se acha bonito"._

- _Enchanté, mon nom est Amelie Malfoy__1__. – _disse com educação.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry – Desculpe, mas não falo francês.

- Meu nome é Amelie Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Como os donos do castelo?

- Na verdade são meus pais, mas sim.

- Então você é a aniversariante?

- Bem... – corando – Sou... – disse sussurrando. – Mas como você sabe? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Sou um dos restauradores convidados para a festa.

- Certo, lembro de minha mãe ter falado. Mas por que está aqui?

- Há, isso, estava trabalhando num quadro que não podia sair do castelo.

- O quadro do meu irmão? – perguntou Amelie chocada. – Você que está restaurando o quadro de Helena?

Harry não sabia porque estava respondendo com tanta facilidade as perguntas da menina, mas algo dentro dele dizia para confiar nela, por isso não se incomodou em responder. Agora a mesma fala sobre o quadro e diz que o nome da jovem presente nele é Helena.

- Seu irmão? Me informaram que pertencia a uma coleção de sua família.

- Pertence. Mas meu irmão tem amor por esse quadro. Por isso é raro vermos ele fora do quarto dele. Na verdade nunca o vi, só sei dele por causa das conversas dos meus pais.

Amelie gostava de conversar com Harry, bem foi esse nome que ele falou, parecia que falar com ele a acalmava e ele possuía uma voz tão bonita, que ela acabou por se perder na conversa.

- O que? Poderia repetir – perguntou.

Rindo Harry repetiu:

- Eu perguntei se você queria vê-lo?

Amelie pensou na possibilidade de estragar o quadro que tanto odiava, mas lembrando das palavras do irmão, mudou de idéia, somente iria vê-lo, pois observando Harry, ela tinha certeza que ele era muito bonito para ter seu coração arrancado e morrer jovem. Por isso, decidiu não fazer nada e se alguém lá cima gostasse dela, poderia passar algum tempo a mais com Harry.

- Claro, eu adoraria.

Dando o mais belo sorriso que Amelie viu, ele abriu a porta e seguiu para o centro da sala, onde encontrava-se um cavalete e uma mesa que estava cheira de pincéis e tintas.

Seguindo Harry, Amelie o observou retirar a manta.

No quadro estava à garota que roubou o coração de seu irmão, ela era belíssima, mas o que mais a impressionou era a semelhança entre ela e Harry.

- É muito bonito.

- É sim, foi um dos meus melhores trabalhos, e olha que trabalhei nele por uma semana.

- Uma semana? Pensei que esse tipo de trabalho demorasse mais?

- E demora, mas como ele não tinha muito o que mudar, foi uma trabalho rápido.

- Seu trabalho é muito bom. Parece que ele foi pintado ontem – percebendo a besteira que tinha falado Amelie se bateu – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer não é?

- Entendi – Harry respondeu rindo e cobrindo o quadro de volta – Agora eu e a senhorita vamos descansar – disse empurrando Amelie para fora da sala e a trancando – e vamos nos encontrar amanhã na sua festa.

- Qual a sua fantasia? A minha será de Alice.

- Isso é segredo?

- Mas não é justo como vou encontrá-lo?

- Você vai. Acredite. Agora vá descansar.

- Tudo bem. Harry?

- Sim, Amelie.

- Você quer ser meu amigo? – perguntou sussurrando.

- Eu adoraria pequena dama.

- Como sabe disso?

- O que?

- Meu irmão me chama de pequena dama.

- Então eu acho que adivinhei.

Sorrindo de maneira doce, Amelie se virou e começou a seguir para seu quarto.

- Harry! – disse um pouco mais alto, pois ele já estava entrando no próprio quarto.

- Sim! – respondeu Harry do mesmo jeito.

- Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, pequena dama.

Dizendo isso os dois foram para seus respectivos quartos para ter seu momento de descanso, para que no dia seguinte pudessem curtir a festa.

Uma festa que seria lembrada por eles durante anos.

_1. Encantada, meu nome é Amelie Malfoy._


	7. Capítulo 7 Início da Festa

**Capítulo 7 – Início da Festa**

- Mãe! A senhora deveria ter visto. Ele era tão lindo. Não. Bonito. Não. Belíssimo.

Amelie tagarelava para a mãe sobre seu encontro com Harry, enquanto se arrumava para sua tão esperada festa de aniversário.

Narcisa nunca tinha visto a filha falar com tanto entusiasmo sobre alguém, nem mesmo com Draco, já que eles eram bem próximos, mas percebia uma espécie de fascínio envolvendo as histórias que Amelie contava sobre esse encontro. Ela ouviu pacientemente enquanto ajudava Amelie a colocar sua fantasia de Alice.

Amelie tinha contado como encontrou com ele, a conversa estranha que houve no início, ele falando do trabalho dele. Nesse ponto Narcisa se surpreendeu, pois sua filha caçula tinha falado com restaurador do quadro de Helena, pelo que tinha percebido na explicação, e mais importante foi que aparentemente esse encontro fez com que Amelie perdesse parte da animosidade que tinha pelo quadro.

- Querida, fique parada um minuto, eu não consigo terminar de ajeitar o seu cabelo.

- Desculpe mãe.

- Agora fique quieta. – Narcisa ajeitava um grande laço de cor preta sobre a cabeça da jovem. – Pronto. Agora está perfeito.

Amelie levantou-se e foi em direção a um grande espelho que possuía em seu quarto para visualizar melhor sua fantasia. A fantasia era versão de luxo de roupa de Alice, não seguindo totalmente os moldes da história. Era um vestido curto da cor azul turquesa, com toque acetinado, possua um detalhe em branco no centro e frente do vestido que mostrava pequenos laços de cor preta, além de usar luvas 3/4 pretas e meias 7/8 brancas com detalhes de xícaras e acabamento em renda e um laço azul, terminado com sapatos tipo Mary Jane.

Em sua cabeça para completar o visual vinha um grande laço preto que contrastava com seu cabelo louro, que agora estava cacheado devido a ajuda de sua mãe.

- Como estou! – disse dando uma volta para sua mãe visualizar.

- Perfeita. – Narcisa disse dando um sorriso – Mas eu ainda não acredito que seu pai concordou, com a fantasia que você escolheu.

- Por favor mamãe, se dependesse dele eu iria com uma roupa vitoriana, um vestido bufante e bastante grande.

- Você sabe que ele está tentando...

- Sei como nas outras vezes e eu acabo descobrindo das roupas ridículas. Dessa vez, se não fosse o Draco, eu não teria descoberto, pois ele acabou soltando um nome sem querer.

- Eu escutei meu nome.

- Draco! – Amelie gritou quando seu irmão entrou no quarto, indo correndo abraçá-lo.

- Calma, pequena dama, deixe-me olhar para você.

- Que tal, não está melhor que aquele vestido que o papai tinha escolhido, não é?

Fazendo uma careta, ele respondeu:

- Eu acho que está muito curto – vendo a cara de indignação da irmã – mas, - completou rapidamente – está perfeito em você, e hoje é sua festa e você escolhe.

Dando um grande sorriso, Amelie acena para o irmão e volta-se para sua mãe.

- Mãe estou indo quero curtir o máximo da minha festa de independência.

- Pode ir querida – disso de modo simpático – Espere! - disse a filha quando essa quase saiu correndo do quarto – Onde vai com tanta pressa.

- A senhora sabe por que – dando essa resposta foi embora em direção ao salão onde ocorria a festa.

- O que foi isso?

- Estou tentando descobrir. – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

- Bem, agora o que interessa, onde está o quadro e quem trabalhou nele?

- Draco – disse a mãe balançando a cabeça de forma negativa – você não pode esperar um pouco.

- Não.

- Está bem. Se quer saber, pergunte a Amelie – disse Narcisa, se dirigindo a porta para ir em direção a festa.

- Como assim? Ela acabou de sair.

- Você vai ver.

Com isso a senhora deixa o quarto e seu filho fica perdido em pensamentos sobre o comentário.

"_O que ela quis dizer?" –_ pensou Draco, indo procurar sua irmã, para saber de sua amado quadro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

- Pode parar! – gritou Marissa quando Harry tentou sair do quarto.

- Que foi?

- Como assim o que foi? Você não vai sair com esses óculos. Vamos ponha as lentes de contato.

- Não. Odeio essas coisas.

- Grande! – disse Marissa exasperada. Ela tinha chegado há uma hora e estava tentando fazer Harry colocar umas míseras lentes de contato.

- Me deixe ir assim.

- Gênio, se você não percebeu, a sua fantasia tem uma máscara e não dá para usá-la com os óculos.

- Então eu não uso. – disse Harry irritado.

- Harry! – disse Marissa, tentado puxar algum pedaço de paciência. – Não vamos a uma festa a fantasia com muita frequência, você pode, por favor, cooperar dessa vez, eu sei que você odeia as lentes, mas usá-las por uma noite não vai matá-lo e você pode botar os óculos no bolso. Assim quando a festa estiver perto de terminar, você tira as lentes e coloca os óculos.

- Está bem – Harry respondeu dando um suspiro cansado.

- E mais importante, sua fantasia não combina com óculos. Vamos, coloque as lentes e a máscara e vamos nos divertir.

- Tá, vamos sua tirana sádica.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Harry, se você não fosse gay e eu não fosse eu, e eu te visse pela primeira vez, eu daria em cima de você. Está demais nessa fantasia.

- Você acha? Eu a escolhi por ser simples.

- Pode ser simples, mas em você ela fica deslumbrante e ainda combina com seus olhos.

- Pode ser. Agora vamos Maria Antonieta, vamos nos divertir.

- Sim vamos, esse é o espírito.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Amelie estava frustrada, quando estava no salão foi recebida pelos convidados, pelos amigos, sócios de seu pai, amigos de Draco, todo mundo, menos a pessoa que passou a última hora procurando.

Quando ela saiu do quarto para procurar Harry, seu pai a interceptou no meio do caminho para começar a os preparativos. Isto na linguagem de deu pai quer dizer, você vai descer, se portar como uma dama e depois tudo que foi planejado for concluído, poderá se divertir.

Não tendo muita escolha, foi recepcionar os convidados e se tivesse sorte esbarrasse em Harry. Mas como parecia, sua sorte tinha ido passear, e foi com grande alívio que tudo terminou, seu pai a tinha liberado para rodar o salão. Ele sabia, ela sentia isso profundamente, que estava escondendo algo, mas como um digno Malfoy não disse nada em público. Mas Amelie tinha certeza que iria confrontar o Senhor Malfoy muito em breve a respeito do assunto.

Sentindo-se um pouco sufocada, decidiu ir passear no jardim um pouco para espairecer, estava tão distraída que não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa atrás dela. E assim acabou levando um grande susto quando essa pessoa falou.

- Feliz Aniversário! Senhorita distraída.

- Harry! Que susto, não faça isso novamente. – dizendo isso, virou-se, pois tinha se apoiado num coreto, antes de Harry se aproximar.

- Tudo bem. Mas é a segunda vez que dou um susto na senhorita por ela está pensando demais e não observando as pessoas ao redor – disso sorrindo.

- Muito engraç... – Amelie ia dar uma réplica daquelas, mas quando se virou para olhar Harry, ficou chocada com a aparência dele. Se ele com roupas casuais ficava bonito, com a fantasia que ele usava ficava belíssimo.

Era uma fantasia de arqueiro, pelo que ela pode observar, ele usava uma blusa branca de por baixo de um colete e uma capa com capuz que no momento estava abaixado, o colete e a capa eram de tons de verde diferentes que realçavam os olhos de dele, além disso, usava um par de botas pretas que iam até o joelho, por cima de uma calça caqui que realçava suas coxas, além de carregar um arco nas costa e para completar a fantasia, usava uma máscara negra, com detalhes e prata e verde no rosto.

- Uau, cara você está demais.

- Você acha? – mesmo por traz da máscara que ele usava, Amelie percebeu que ele ficou vermelho como um tomate.

- Humm... Humm... Senhor pimentão.

- Ei eu não estou vermelho – e para contradizer o comentário, ele ruborizou ainda mais.

- Sei – disse Amelie rindo.

- Por que está aqui fora e não lá dentro?

- Bem, meio que estou fugindo.

- Da sua própria festa? – ele olhou Amelie meio cético.

- Deixe-me explicar direito. – dando um suspiro continuou – Não conheço a maioria das pessoas lá, alguns dizem serem meus amigos, mas tenho certeza que é por puro interesse, devido à posição do meu pai no co... – Amelie se calou, quando percebeu que iria falar o que não devia.

- Co...?

- Você não quer saber – disse abanando as mãos com descaso – Mas resumindo, eu ficaria feliz na minha festa, só por provocar meu pai e irmão, devido a esse tipo de situação, mas como eu conheci você... – Amelie falou sussurrando a última parte.

Harry quase não entendeu o que ele falou, mas depois de compreender, deu um sorriso simpático, e comentou:

- Então sou seu amigo especial! – falou em tom jocoso.

Ruborizando um pouco, ela disse: - É... Você é a primeira pessoa que eu considero um amigo, mesmo você sendo humano.

- Humano?

Percebendo a falha, Amelie mudou rápido de assunto.

- Você quer conhecer o salão dos espelhos?

Harry notou que sua jovem amiga, quis desviar do assunto por isso não insistiu e acenou afirmativamente para ele sobre visitar o tal salão.

- Então vamos, você irá adorar, é em minha opinião um lagar mágico, fica no meio do jardim leste.

- É aquela construção no meio do labirinto vivo?

- Sim, como sabe?

- A sala de música onde trabalhei, dá uma vista deste labirinto, por isso sei onde fica, mas nunca pensei que a construção do meio fosse uma salão de espelhos.

- De longe ninguém percebe, mas quando nos aproximamos, vemos quão grande ele é, por isso está lá, para manter o mistério.

- Esse labirinto é tão grande assim para esconder essa construção.

- Não. Mas é a floresta atrás dele que esconde o tamanho, o que vemos no labirinto é somente a entrada do salão.

- Está brincando, não é?

- Nope.

Harry não acreditava no que ela estava dizendo. Ele tinha visto parte da estrutura pela janela, quando parava para descansar do trabalho do quadro e ficava sempre imaginando o que era, mas não esperava isso.

Estava tão concentrado nas lembranças dos dias de trabalho, que não tinha percebido que Amelie o tinha levado para lá.

- Bem, aqui estamos.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Na entrada.

Foi nessa hora que ele percebeu que eles tinham andado o caminho todo do labirinto e estavam na frente da entrada do salão.


	8. Capítulo 8 O Salão de Espelhos

**Capítulo 8 – O Salão de Espelhos**

"_Mágico"_

Foi à primeira palavra que veio a mente de Harry quando ele entrou no Salão de Espelhos que tanto Amelie falava.

Entrando e observando o salão ele sentia como se olhasse para um pedaço esquecido da magia, era como ele já estivesse visitado esse lugar em outra vida.

O lugar em si só já era uma obra de arte, os espelhos espalhados nas paredes davam a impressão do salão ser maior do que ela já era. Castiçais com vários tipos de velas enfeitavam as colunas que sustentavam o lugar e no teto lustres de cristal enfeitavam dando ao lugar um ar místico e antigo.

Mas com certeza o que chamava mais atenção era o que dava nome a esse lugar. Os espelhos de vários tipos e tamanhos como diversas formas e desenhos, transformavam o salão num lugar único onde sua mais remota fantasia poderia se tornar realidade.

Harry imaginava várias situações que poderiam acontecer nele, enquanto Amelie contava algumas historia que aconteceram para tornar esse prédio único.

- Harry você está me ouvindo?

- O que? – disse meio confuso.

- Hum... Você escutou alguma coisa que eu disse? – disse Amelie um pouco chateada.

- Desculpe querida, acho que estou tão impressionado com este lugar, que minha parte artista não consegue prestar atenção em outros assuntos.

Corando devido ao jeito que Harry a chamou, Amelie concordou com a lógica da resposta dele.

- Certo, entendo o seu ponto de vista. Mas eu estava dizendo é que eu preciso resolver uma coisinha na festa e preciso te deixar sozinho aqui, você não se incomoda, não é?

- Não, pode ir, você disse que é uma coisinha, não deve demorar muito.

- Não vai, é que vou perguntar aos meus pais quando é o horário dos parabéns.

- Tudo bem, pode ir, vou ficar aqui olhando, não precisa se preocupar.

- Volta já – disse Amelie já correndo para a saída, mas na porta, ela volta-se um pouco e diz – Não se perca viu, não quero dar uma de babá num marmanjo. – disse rindo e saindo.

Harry somente riu devido ai comentário da menina, e continuou sua contemplação no salão.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

O jovem observava o salão com um ar de tédio, não queria está presente, mas sua mãe e pai fizeram o favor de lhe informar que ele era essencial. Dizendo em termos simples, era ele ir ou seria obrigado.

Não era que tinha algo contra festas, mas só se manteve presente por causa de sua irmã caçula, e não queria a fazer sofrer devido sua ausência. Sabia que tinha uma grande lacuna entre ele e Amelie, pois desde que Helena morrerá, ele se tornou apenas um fantasma vagando entre os membros da família.

Às vezes pensará em abandonar tudo e viver sozinho, mas sempre se lembrava dos olhos tristes e cheios de lágrimas de Amelie para mudar de idéia.

Mas algo que sua mãe lhe contara o deixou apreensivo, se de fato o restaurador do quadro tinha deixado Amelie observá-lo, ela seria capaz de estragá-lo por vingança, pois desde que nascera, ela tinha entendido que ele se preocupava mais com o quadro do que a família.

Teve um episódio, quando Amelie tinha por volta de sete anos, ela estava tão furiosa por ter esquecido de um passeio que o procurou no quarto, mas ele não se encontrava, percebendo que a porta ficara aberta, coisa que raramente acontecia, entrou no recinto e olhou para o causador de seu irmão não gostar dela.

Resumindo, quando Draco retornará a seu quarto presenciou uma cena que fez ver vermelho. Sua irmã. Sua pequenina irmã estava tentando botar fogo no quadro dela... De sua amada.

Na hora não percebera o que fizera. Só reparou quando escutou um soluço estrangulado no canto do quarto. Amelie olhava para ele com medo, pois em seu estado de fúria tinha dado um tapa em pequeno rosto, que mostrava uma coloração avermelhada.

Quando tentou se aproximar para se desculpar, virá terror puro no rosto da pequena dama. E desde aquele dia, Draco tentava ao máximo de desculpar, mas sempre em algumas ocasiões a dor de perder seu _bel ange, son amour__1_, que esquecia que sua família existia e se entregava a dor.

Mas somente os membros mais próximos sabiam desse estado em Draco ficava, pois ele tinha plena consciência que não era digno se comportar dessa forma.

- DRACO!

O "rapaz" levara um susto quando sua pequena dama gritara seu nome para chamar sua atenção.

- Amelie, você tem que se comportar, isso não é uma atitude de uma Malfoy – disso de modo frio, típico de sua personalidade.

- Draco, você é meu irmão e eu te amo, mas se dizer isso de novo não digo onde está quem restaurou seu precioso quadro.

Quando ouviu essa resposta, ele estreitou os olhos para sua irmã que o olhava de modo provocador.

- Então, minha pequena dama, onde está essa pessoa? – falou de modo amargo, pensando que seu preciso tesouro longe de si.

- Eu o deixei no jardim enquanto vinha perguntar uma coisa.

- O que seria exatamente?

- Terá parabéns?

- O que?

- Sabe cantar em volta de um bolo e eu assoprar uma velas encima do mesmo.

- Você sabe que não.

- Por quê? – disse a garota com ar chateado.

- Por que hoje é o baile de apresentação e sua festa oficial é para ser feita no lugar em que nasceu para prolongar a proteção e respeitar a tradição da família.

- Certo... O Ritual...

- Esse mesmo.

- Então posso voltar despreocupada para meu novo amigo, já que as formalidade de hoje já foram cumpridas.

- Esse seu amigo não a pessoa que estou procurando não é?

Dando um sorriso zombeteiro quando ela congelou, Draco continuou:

- Acho que vou acompanhá-la. Quero conhecer esse sua amigo.

- Não precisa. Ele não é tão interessante assim.

- Não... Pois parece que é. Nossa mãe fez questão de me dizer todas a coisas que disse a respeito dessa pessoa – disse exagerando um pouco na historia, pois Narcisa não lhe contara aquilo.

- Está bem. Vamos. – disso chateada.

- Para onde exatamente?

- Para o Salão de Espelhos.

Na hora que ouviu o nome do lugar Draco congelara. Pois esse lugar trazia sensações ruins para ele. E de vez em quando algo extremamente sério acontecia. Foi naquele lugar que aquele monstro, pois os olhos em seu _bel ange, _pela primeira vez.

- Por que está com essa cara? – disse quando entraram no salão para procurar Harry.

Draco não respondeu. Só tinha a impressão que algo grande iria acontecer e que não seria muito bom.

- Que estranho? Ele deveria estar aqui.

- Que exatamente?

- Harry.

- Harry?

- Sim. Harry Potter. O restaurador. Aquele que trabalho naquele seu quadro maldito, que eu odeio admitir que está perfeito, parece que foi pintado ontem.

- Então a senhorita estava pensando em estragá-lo? – disse erguendo uma das sombracelhas.

- Bem... Pensei. Mas quando conheci o Harry, mudei de idéia. Parece loucura o que vou dizer, mas quando ele ficou por perto eu não tinha mais ódio de Helena. Ele apresenta uma energia que acalma, é como soubesse que precisava daquilo.

- Igual à Helena... – disse Draco sussurrando.

- O que? Ela fazia isso também?

- Sim. Você ouvia as historias que antes de nascer eu contra... Você sabe...

- Sim.

- Pois Helena, me fez perceber que eles não eram inimigos, só eram indivíduos.

- Entendo... Ela era?

- Sim. Mas não sabia disso. Iria contar para ela depois que nos casasse. Helena sabia da nossa condições, pois falei para ela. Mas não sabia da própria.

- Então pelo que eu disse, você acha que meu novo amigo poderá ser como ela?

- Possivelmente.

- O que acontecerá com ele, se for?

- Teremos que protegê-lo.

- Humm – murmurou a jovem pensativa.

Enquanto andavam pelo salão a procura do jovem amigo de sua irmão, que fez a questão de relatar que ele era humano e que não sabia do segredo, entraram na parte principal do prédio.

Foi quando Draco viu uma jovem próximo a uma estatua, ele estava de costas e parecia observa a escultura como se fosse uma jóia rara.

- Harry?

- Sim.

Quando ouviu a voz do mesmo algo o fez estremecer, era como já o conhecesse.

- Quero lhe apresentar meu irmão. – disse Amelie entusiasmada.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz se virando.

Como estava longe a princípio e a luz do ambiente estava fraca Draco não conseguiu visualizar o perfil do jovem, sim jovem pelo que pode perceber, parecia ter mais ou menos 20 ou 21 anos.

Mas foi quando o mesmo ficou a sua frente, pela primeira vez em anos viu olhos parecidos com de sua amada, que no rapaz o olhavam com curiosidade, mas quando bateu sua visão em todo seu rosto, assustara-se porque ele tinha a marca do raio, o mesmo que Helena possuía.

Draco observou quando o garoto corou ao observá-lo e depois disso o cumprimentou.

- Olá, eu sou Harry. Harry Potter.

- Prazer – disse segurando a mão de Harry em cumprimento – Meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

- Sim, sei quem você é, Amelie fez uma lista sobre sua pessoa.

- É mesmo? – disse olhando para a irmão que olhava a parede como se fosse a coisa mais bela do mundo.

Rindo Harry respondeu.

- Com certeza, mas ele falou muito bem.

- Sei.

Quando ia continuar a conversa, o celular de Draco tocara.

- Com licença. – disse indo atender. – Sim. Certo. Já mandarei. Sim. Ela está bem. Certo. Até logo.

- Amelie.

- Sim Draco.

- Mamãe que falar com você agora.

- Mas...

- Ela disse agora.

- Certo. Harry acho que não vou voltar, então estou me despedindo.

- Tudo bem. Até.

- Até. Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau.

- Tchau. – acenou para a jovem amiga que ira embora.

- Então você é restaurador?

Levando um susto com a pergunta repentina, Harry meio sem jeito respondeu.

- Sim.

- Então poderia me mostrar o quadro de Helena.

Levantando os olhos para encarar o irmão de sua amiga, Harry disse:

- Tudo bem, mas se não se importa, gostaria de olhar mais um pouco esse salão.

- Não será um problema. – disse Draco de modo arrastado.

Enquanto observava Harry se afastar, Draco o estudava. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que ele e usava uns óculos de aro redondo em seu rosto que cobria seus olhos verdes, possuía uma cicatriz em forma de raio e não uma marca como pensara na primeira vez e o que parecia ele o deixava bastante desconfortável.

Harry se afastou do homem um pouco para ver se seu coração voltava ao normal. Quando Amelie o chamara para conhecer seu irmão, ele não pensava que encontraria o homem mais bonito que tinha visto. Mas não fora pela aparência que chamara sua atenção fora a sensação se segurança que ele transmitia. Harry só se sentira assim com seus pais. Pois quando eles morreram Harry tinha cinco anos e só lembrava-se da alegria e a sensação de segurança e paz que seus pais mostravam. Nem mesmo Marissa tinha dado essa impressão. Não se lembrava do acidente que os matou, pois era muito pequeno, mas tinha medo de lembrar quando pequeno. Pois parecia que fora um monstro que arrancara seus pais dele.

Enquanto se afastava, decidiu esquecer seu acompanhante por um minuto e terminar de observar a estatua que estava contemplando.

Era a estatua de um anjo, mas ele tinha olhos tristes e em seu rosto descia uma única lágrima. Harry tinha ficado hipnotizado pela imagem e não reparara a presença de Draco a seu lado.

- É uma estatua de homenagem aos inocentes que nos foram tirados de forma violenta.

Olhando para Draco, concordou balançando a cabeça. Mas um movimento atrás dele o chamou atenção. Parecia que alguém o estava observando das sombras. De repente, sentiu uma náusea tão grande que não conseguiu se apóias em suas pernas e se não fosse por Draco, teria caído no chão.

- Você está bem?

- Não sei, pensei que tinha alguém nos observando.

- Tem certeza?

Harry estranhou o tom frio usado para a pergunta. Mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Fique aqui. Eu vou ver tem alguém mais entrou.

Dizendo isso Drac

o foi para o outra lado do salão. Mas quando um frio deslizou por sua espinha olhou de volta para o rapaz que esperara na frente de um dos espelhos.

Foi quando virou para chamá-lo para ir embora, parou em choque.

Onde Harry se encontrava, seu reflexo no espelho mostrava a silhueta de uma jovem vestida com vestido de festa. Os dois usavam as mesmas cores, os mesmos tons, pareciam ser a mesma pessoa.

Mas foi quando a imagem da garota desvaneceu, foi com terror estremo que viu uma par de braços saírem do espelho e olhos vermelhos sorrindo de maneira diabólica, agarrar o jovem que se assustara e tentava se libertar, o levar para dentro do espelho.

Eram os olhos do monstro que matara sua Helena.

Draco sabia onde ele o levara.

E dessa vez não deixaria nenhum inocente a mais morrer pelas as mão daquele monstro.

Pensou saindo para salvar o jovem com olhos cor de esmeralda.

* * *

_1. belo anjo, seu amor_

* * *

N.A: Desculpe a demora para atualizar, pois o estabilizador do meu computador queimou e tive que comprar um novo.

Espero que estejam gostando.


	9. Capítulo 9 Conversa Sombria

**Capítulo 9 – Conversa Sombria**

Frio.

Era o que Harry sentia no lugar onde ele foi levado a força. Ele não sabia onde estava e por que o levaram. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar esperando o irmão de Amelie, Draco, em frente a um espelho enquanto ele olhava se tinha alguém observando eles. Depois se lembrava de Draco virar e olhar para ele chocado e depois com raiva. Pensava que tinha feito algo para deixá-lo assim, mas logo em seguida, soube o motivo súbito da raiva quando um par de braços o agarrou.

A sensação era horrível, a pessoa ou coisa que o tinha agarrado levou Harry a ter um mau pressentimento, algo que com certeza ele não iria gostar, pois logo que sentiu esses braços o envolverem tentou se libertar, se debatendo com o máximo da força que possuía, mas não adiantou muito.

Depois disso, ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, pois tinha desmaiado. Não era por medo, se bem que ele estava apavorado, mas era pela sensação que a criatura que o tinha pegado lhe dava.

Harry olhava ao redor tentando descobrir onde ele estava, ou melhor, como sair dali. Estava sentado próximo a um tronco de uma árvore e ainda era de noite, não sabia exatamente à hora, o ar próximo a ele era úmido, e pela aparência do lugar, ele achava que estava num pântano ou próximo a um.

Mas o lugar era estranho. Ele não escutava nenhum tipo som, nada, nenhum animal, nem mesmo o som de insetos, nenhuma brisa passava pelas árvores que de tão emaranhadas elas estavam. O cheiro da vegetação era tão forte que o fazia ter ânsias de vômito. Era como se aquele lugar fosse esquecido. Onde espíritos ficam vagando em busca de vingança.

Medo.

Desespero.

Morte.

Eram essas as palavras que vinham à mente de Harry naquele momento e ele não gostava nem um pouco. Ele precisa sair daquele lugar.

Quando tentou se levantar percebeu que estava acorrentado a uma árvore de troncos negros, seus galhos formavam um emaranhado que dava a ela um ar assustador e dava a impressão que ela estivesse sugando sua energia. Harry percebeu que duas correntes prendiam seus pulsos a mesma, e que alguém o tinha deixado ali como isca ou para algum tipo de sacrifício.

- Ora... Ora... Vejo que meu convidado finalmente acordou.

Quando escutou essa voz, Harry em muito tempo teve vontade de chorar, parecia na época em que seus pais tinham morrido. Era essa voz que ele ouvia em seus pesadelos quando criança e por causa disso, seus tios brigavam direto com ele.

- Sim... Vejo que se lembra de mim, não é pequeno Potter. – disse sorrindo de modo assustador.

Harry só olhava para ele como uma criança assustada.

- Eu só estava observando o jovem Malfoy, para descobrir sua rotina e para minha surpresa, você estava com ele, o pequeno Harry James Potter, o mundo não é pequeno. Você não se lembra... A primeira vez que vi você, era só um bebezinho, não mais de um ano, seus pais, aqueles tolos idiotas, pensaram que podiam se esconder de mim. Eles bem que tentaram, conseguiram por uns cinco anos, não é, até que lidei com eles de forma apropriada, pois não quiseram dizer para mim algo de essencial importância.

- Do que você está falando?

- Agora fala! Pensei que fosse mudo... Parecia quando me olhou de modo assustado. – falou encarando o rosto de Harry – Bem... Onde eu estava... Sim, seus pais... Eles tinham a resposta para o que eu tenho procurado há muito tempo. Mas infelizmente, minha tentativa de persuasão terminou com a morte deles. Também tinha pensado que você tivera o mesmo fim, mas parece que sua sorte esta a seu favor não é. Agora me responda pequeno Harry, você sabe o que procuro, ou se tornará tão inútil como seus pais.

- Eu não sei o que você quer!

- Não? Então vou lhe explicar e preste atenção, pois não vou repetir.

Harry observava a figura andar ao redor da árvore em que estava preso, esperando algum tipo de iniciativa.

- Sabe... Faz um tempo que procuro algo peculiar... Algo único... Dizem que quem o possuir terá poderes inimagináveis. Alguns anos atrás, eu ouvi a história a respeito de um objeto, que se utilizado de maneira correta, poderá dar a imortalidade a quem o possuir, imagine... Vida Eterna...

- Você é louco!

- Louco – disse rindo – Não, meu caro Harry, sou um visionário.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – disse Harry desconfiado e temeroso.

-Sabe, o único jeito de encontrar esse objeto é através dos olhos de um oráculo. Mas hoje em dia, são raros de encontrar, principalmente por que eles têm que ser virgens. Mas seus pais sabiam a existência de um e eu precisava muito dessa informação. Como eles não me puderam falar devido ao seu infeliz acidente, tenho que perguntar a você... Então me diga pequeno Harry, você conhece alguma jovem que possui habilidades especiais como, vejamos premonições ou o dom de acalmar as pessoas.

- Eu não conheço nenhuma. Não tenho muitos amigos. – falou de maneira cautelosa.

- ESTÁ MENTINDO! – gritou a figura sombria.

Se aproximando de Harry e puxando seus cabelos para que ele pudesse encará-lo, a figura perguntou:

- Diga, você conhece?

- Não. – sussurrou Harry, com medo da reação do estranho. E comentando a sentir uma fraqueza inesperada.

- Parece que você diz a verdade... Pena que você não possa continuar a viver agora que sabe demais. E não quero arriscar que os Malfoys descubram o que estou planejando.

- O que? – falou Harry sentindo sua visão ficar meio turva.

- AAhhh... Você não sabe... Há alguns anos tive o desprazer e ao mesmo tempo o prazer de conhecê-los, principalmente seu primogênito, Draco, e sua encantadora noiva Helena. Como era bela... Perfeita...

Harry olhou assustado com a confissão, lembrando-se do quadro que restaurara e sua suposta idade, se isso fosse possível e a história que ele contava fosse verdadeira, a figura insinuava que a família Malfoy tinha mais de duzentos anos de existência.

- Isso é impossível! Ninguém vive tanto.

- Tem certeza? – zombou – Harry – pronunciou alisando o rosto do jovem e esse tentou se esquivar, causando um acesso de riso da criatura – há coisas nesse mundo que você não pode imaginar.

Se afastando de Harry, ele continuou:

- Helena... Bela como uma flor do campo... Um oráculo poderoso. Parecia que ela não tinha muitos poderes premonitórios, mas tinha uma habilidade sem igual de acalmar até a mais terrível criatura... Sabe... Ela nem desconfiava, parece que seu amado noivo não criou coragem de revelar esse segredo, ele que tanto confiou nela, que expôs o segredo mais íntimo de sua família, mas não disse para ela a única coisa que poderia ter salvado sua vida.

Tendo um mau pressentimento a respeito do rumo dessa conversa, Harry perguntou:

- O que você fez com ela? – temendo a resposta, mas tendo a impressão que já a conhecia.

- Eu simplesmente lhe ensinei uma lição. – falou de maneira calma – Ela ousou me contrariar – comentou irado – Três dias antes de seu casamento tentei convencê-la a colaborar, mas ela me ignorou, e disse que não ajudaria uma criatura como eu, imagine ajudar... Eu estava mandando... Mas não, ela falou para Malfoy e por causa disso fui caçado. Como não consegui de maneira gentil, fui buscá-la. Qual foi a minha surpresa, quando descobri o que ela tinha feito, dava para perceber em seus olhos, fiquei com tanta raiva, que simplesmente a matei como uma forma de vingança contra aquele que me desafiaram e me roubaram meu querido mapa.

- Mapa?

- Sim! O mapa e a chave! Somente um oráculo encontra a fonte de poder e somente ele poderá tirá-la de seu lugar, bem, parece que ele entra vivo e sai morto. Não sei como, mas vou descobrir. Mas Helena tinha que estragar tudo...

- O que ela fez?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Onde estávamos... Sim, eu ia matá-lo.

Dizendo isso a criatura se aproximou de Harry e sorriu diabolicamente para ele.

Foi nessa hora que ele viu na boca do mesmo um par de presas.

-NÃO! Você é um vampiro. Vocês não são imortais.

- Não seja ridículo, não me compare com essa escória noturna. Eu sou a evolução. Um ser único. Sim os vampiros são imortais, se você não atacar seus pontos fracos. Mas eu sou o futuro senhor de todos. Agora pequeno Harry, vamos ver qual é cor de seu sangue e assim eu possa tomar sua juventude.

Sentindo a cor de seu rosto ser drenado, Harry lutou com toda a sua força, mas tudo foi inútil quando em um único movimento acabou imprensado na árvore sentindo os dentes da criatura próximos ao seu pescoço.

Quando sua esperança tinha acabado. Viu a figura se afastar e se posicionar em forma de defesa.

Foi então que ouviu um grito próximo a eles.

Ele encarou a figura elegante que acabara de aparecer. Mas que no momento parecia selvagem. Com um olhar puro de fúria.

Era Draco.

Então ele percebeu que a criatura falou era verdade, pois nesse momento Draco parecia saído de um pesadelo, com olhos vermelhos e presas presentes em sua boca.

Ele era um vampiro.

Quando se aproximou foi que ele pronunciou o nome de seu pesadelo.

- VOLDEMORT! Hoje você não escapa com vida. – disse de maneira sombria.

E foi nesse momento que Harry apagou...


	10. Capítulo 10 A Sugadora de Almas

**Capítulo 10 – A Sugadora de Almas**

"_Como ele ousava colocar os pés nas terras de sua família, profanar o salão e sequestrar um inocente"._

Draco pensava com raiva enquanto se dirigia para a floresta proibida, que se encontrava posteriormente ao Salão de Espelhos. Indo exatamente em direção a localização da árvore principal da floresta.

Ele não gostava nem um pouco daquele local, aquela árvore em específico lhe dava arrepios desde que era criança. Por isso, para sua segurança, seu pai tinha ordenado a construção do salão para que o caminho para a floresta fosse bloqueado permanentemente.

Das poucas vezes que esteve na presença daquela árvore, Draco achava que ela fosse roubar sua vida.

Antigamente, era naquele exato local que Voldemort sacrificava vários jovens, não importando se era homem ou mulher, para roubar a essência de suas vidas, sua juventude.

Ele os levava para aquela árvore que ficou conhecida como _"A Sugadora de Almas"_, para roubar sua energia vital. E se o jovem tivesse algum sangue mágico, Voldemort ficava extremamente feliz, pois além de "sugar" sua juventude, adquiria também à capacidade mágica da vítima, mesmo ela não sabendo que possuía tal habilidade.

Voldemort, aquele monstro, ele prendia suas vítimas a sugadora de almas por meio de correntes e depois mordia seus pescoços para que ficassem sangrando, como se fosse alimentar a arvore e quando estavam para dar seu último suspiro, ele sugava sua energia vital usando a árvore como canalizadora.

Draco sabia dessa informação porque conseguira capturar um dos servos de Voldemort, que sob tortura, confessou como seu mestre conseguia se manter jovem.

Ele não era imortal, como Draco e sua família, ele era uma criatura perversa, um híbrido, que para conseguir o que queria não se importava em matar vários inocentes pelo caminho.

Quando Helena disse que ele fora trás dela, Draco nem quisera escutar tudo que ela tinha o que falar. Somente fora conversar com seu pai e o mesmo tinha ordenado uma caça imediata para aquele que perturbava a noiva de seu filho.

Muitas vezes ele amargamente se arrependeu de nunca ter escutado tudo o que Helena queria lhe falar.

Draco nunca imaginara que aquele monstro se vingaria da maneira mais desprezível possível.

Ele matara Helena no dia do casamento de ambos.

Ainda lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Lembrava da felicidade e nervosismo que todo noivo tinha antes de se casar. Naquela época, só pensava que estaria eternamente com sua Helena e seria extremamente feliz.

Só que sua felicidade foi tirada dele de forma hedionda.

Naquela noite, quando a criada Marie disse que Helena estava dando os toques finais e seu vestido e que logo desceria, ele ficara ansioso para vê-la coberta por seda e renda branca, em seu vestido de casamento, quando ele finalmente se tornaria sua esposa.

Os minutos passavam e nada dela aparecer.

Uma hora depois, todos já estranhavam a demora da noiva, por isso Draco tinha pedido para a criada verificar se algo não tinha acontecido ou o porquê de Helena estar demorando tanto.

Foi quando escutou um grito de puro terror, que algo estava errado.

Correndo para o quarto dela e entrando, visualizou a cena que nunca sairia de sua mente enquanto vivesse.

Sua Helena, sua amada, jazia imóvel no chão no centro do quarto, seu vestido branco coberto de sangue e uma mensagem no espelho de Voldemort, que dizia: _"Ela pagou por ter me desafiado, o próximo será você"_. A mensagem tinha sido escrita com o sangue de Helena.

E a partir daquele momento, ele soube que nunca mais seguraria seu belo anjo em seus braços.

Enquanto se aproximava da sugadora de almas, Draco ficava apreensivo de que quando chegasse ao local, encontrasse um corpo sem vida e que Voldemort tivesse tido êxito do que estava procurando.

Mas parecia que a sorte estava do lado dele, pois quando chegou ao local observou que o rapaz ainda estava vivo, o que era estranho, por que Voldemort fazia questão de realizar o ritual da árvore o mais rápido possível.

Chegando ao limite em que não seria percebido, Draco percebeu que Voldemort falava com o jovem sobre algo. Ele falava de uma história que Draco não entendeu muito, depois falou de Helena e nessa hora ficou tentado de sair de sua posição e rasgar a garganta daquele maldito. Ele não entendia muitas partes da conversa devido a distancia que se encontrava. Mas se ele conseguisse salvar o jovem, perguntaria o que Voldemort queria com ele.

Quando observou melhor, viu o garoto ficar pálido numa parte da conversa, então percebeu que o monstro tinha acabado seu monologo e preparava-se para morder o pescoço de sua vítima, ele decidiu que era a hora de interferir antes que algo terrível acontecesse.

Na hora que se revelou estava tão irritado com as atitudes e a presença de Voldemort, que não consegui se controlar e acabou mostrando sua verdadeira natureza.

No momento que Harry olhou para ele, sua face mostrava choque e medo. Mas também se percebeu em seus olhos uma alivio pelo aparecimento de Draco. Mas ele não parecia bem, aparentava estar ficando fraco. Fazendo que ficasse claro que a árvore estava sugando a energia de Harry, por isso decidiu agir rápido e tirar o rapaz de lá.

- VOLDEMORT! Hoje você não escapa com vida. – disse de maneira sombria.

Dando um sorriso zombeteiro, respondeu:

- Veremos jovem Malfoy – e depois olhou para trás.

Seguindo o olhar do outro, percebeu o motivo do sorriso maldoso.

Harry tinha desmaiado.

- E agora Malfoy, você irá me matar ou irá salvar o pequeno Harry.

Naquele momento, Draco não sabia o que fazer, por um lado tinha a oportunidade de matar aquele que matou sua Helena, mas por outro, não podia deixar o garoto morrer, primeiro porque ele não tinha nada haver com aquela história entre ele e Voldemort, segundo que Amelie nunca iria perdoá-lo se seu amigo morresse e principalmente, não queria o sangue de mais um inocente em suas mãos.

Voldemort vendo sua batalha interna falou de modo perverso.

- Parece que você não sabe o que fazer. Bem... Enquanto você pensa, o garoto fica está mais próximo da morte.

Quando Voldemort falou isso, todas as dúvidas de Draco foram resolvidas e ele decidiu salvar Harry, pois a vida dele valia mais que a desse monstro e ele ainda oportunidade e a eternidade para achar esse lunático.

- Sempre soube que você era um fraco Malfoy – Zombou Voldemort, quando Draco dava a volta na árvore para destruir as correntes que prendiam Harry.

Dando uma olhada para o herdeiro dos Malfoy e Draco o olhando de volta, Voldemort foi embora numa cortina de fumaça negra.

Voltando sua atenção para Harry, Draco percebeu que o rapaz estava cada vez mais pálido e sua respiração estava ficando mais devagar a cada minuto. Mostrando a gravidade da situação.

Na tentativa de quebrar a corrente, algo inesperado acontece. As raízes da arvore começam a aumentar, era como se a mesma não quisesse que Harry fosse libertado, pois as raízes começaram a cobrir o corpo do rapaz.

Desesperando-se por causa da situação, Draco tenta quebrar as correntes com mais rapidez e força. Depois de muito trabalho e esforço, conseguiu a liberação do garoto, que aparentava estar bastante fraco. Quando tinha tirado Harry perto da árvore, a sugadora de almas volta para a sua antiga forma, mas tinha algo diferente que Draco não saberia dizer.

Pegando Harry no colo, saiu da floresta proibida e dirigiu-se para o castelo, indo embora daquele lugar maldito.

Se ele tivesse observado com mais atenção, perceberia que o tronco da árvore deixou de ter seus troncos retorcidos e que ela começava a florescer. A Sugadora de Almas deixava de ser uma árvore amaldiçoada e voltava à vida, como tivesse sido curada.


	11. Capítulo 11 Você não manda em mim

**Capítulo 11 – Você não manda em mim**

Draco observava o jovem dormir tranquilamente em sua cama no quarto em que ocupava no castelo, parecia que nada tinha acontecido com ele, horas atrás.

Amelie quase teve uma síncope quando viu Draco chegar carregando Harry nos braços e perguntou para o irmão de modo desconfiado o que havia acontecido. Mas preocupou-se imediatamente com Harry ao ver seu estado e disse que perguntaria para ele o que aconteceu depois.

Chamara seu pai para contar o ocorrido e o mesmo ficou extremamente preocupado, pois Voldemort ficava mais poderoso com o passar dos anos, tornando-se um inimigo altamente perigoso.

Enquanto via o jovem dormir, Draco se perguntava o que levou Voldemort a sequestrá-lo na sua frente. Não era provocação, isso ele tinha certeza, era algo de grande importância para o monstro e o garoto tinha a resposta.

Olhando em direção a cama, percebeu um movimento, indicando que o jovem estava despertando. Por isso, se aproximou dele para ver sua situação.

Quando estava próximo do rosto de Harry, o mesmo levantou-se rápido e olhou para ele de modo confuso e perguntou apressadamente:

- Draco? Onde estou? O que aconteceu comigo? – disse Harry em pânico.

- Calma... – empurrando Harry de volta a cama, que no seu desespero tentava levantar.

- Calma! Você pede para ter calma! Eu fui sequestrado!

Surpreendendo-se pela reação agitada, Draco o questionou:

- Você se lembra?

- Claro que me lembro – falou nervoso – é impossível não lembrar.

- Bem, pensei que nessa situação você poderia achar que foi um sonho.

- Nem todos os sonhos são tão reais e terríveis.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você esqueceria alguma coisa ou alguém que lhe fez muito mal ou tirou de você o que mais importava?

- Acho que não – Draco desviou seu olhar do de Harry perante essa pergunta.

Mudando totalmente de assunto Harry falou.

- Ele me falou de Helena.

- O QUE? – exasperou-se diante do comentário, mas acalmou-se quando viu Harry encolher-se na cama.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou para Draco.

- Não se desculpe, eu me excedi com você. É que Helena, é um assunto complicado.

- Entendo... Bem... – Harry continuou – Ele falou que ela lhe fez algo e por isso a matou – falou observando atentamente os olhos prateados de Draco e completou de modo cauteloso – Eu sei o que você é...

- Eu sei, por isso estava esperando para você acordar, para podermos conversar.

- Conversar o que?

- Bem, você provavelmente...

- Não termine, deixe-me adivinhar... Você vai me dizer que estou tendo uma alucinação e que não vi nada daquilo. Que foi um sonho e que eu desmaiei no salão de espelhos e que depois você me trouxe prá cá preocupado – comentou exasperado.

Draco olhou chocado para Harry, pois era exatamente isso que ele estava pensando em contar, para conseguir manter o segredo de sua família.

- Como você sabia disso?

- Sabia o que?

- Que eu ia falar isso com você?

- Você ia... – olhou o outro não acreditando na coincidência – Eu... – Harry ficou pensativo, pois ele não tinha certeza, por que um pouco antes de acordar, ele tinha sonhado com essa situação.

- Sim? – insistiu Draco.

- Eu... Sonhei com isso.

- Como assim sonhou? – Draco não gostava nem um pouco o rumo que esta conversa estava seguindo.

- Bem... Eu sonhei com essa exata situação, parece loucura, mas eu me vi acordando, você se aproximando, falando as mesmas coisas que falou agora apouco. Até os movimentos eram iguais. A única coisa diferente é que eu acabei me descontrolando e você me olhou chocado... – disse isso de forma rápida. Depois percebendo que Draco tinha falado depois de sua explosão – Como assim ia falar aquilo, então você ia me enganar?

- Não. Eu iria somente...

- Deixe me adivinhar... Você diria omitir certos fatos.

- O que? – olhando descrente em direção a Harry.

Não acreditando, Harry perguntou:

- Você pensou, não foi?

- Sim – respondeu Draco de forma sincera – Entenda o meu lado, eu deveria dizer que você viu coisas e você deveria pensar que era um sonho, pois esse segredo é mantido por séculos e não podemos nos denunciar por que...

- O povo é burro e entra em pânico. – zombou sarcasticamente.

- Certo – resmungou desconfortável – Isso já está ficado estranho.

- Você acha? Eu não consigo controlar isso, parece até a época em que me mudei para cá para trabalhar aqui e comecei a sonhar com o assassinato de Helena... – percebendo que falara demais, Harry tampou a boca com as mãos.

- Você sonhou com a morte dela? – falou Malfoy estreitando os olhos.

- Sim... – Sussurrou Harry – Eu não conseguia controlá-los. Durante todas as noites, durante os meses de trabalho de restauração do castelo em que aluguei uma casa próxima, eu tinha pesadelos sobre uma garota que era morta. Mas quando me mudei para o castelo e comecei a trabalhar no quadro, foi quando os sonhos pararam e depois descobri que o nome dela é Helena, através de Amelie.

- Você se lembra do sonho todo?

- Na verdade não, só de algumas partes, pois quando acordo ficam mais as sensações.

- E essas sensações?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas primeiro sinto medo e surpresa, depois uma sensação de desapego e por último tenho a impressão de alívio e...

- E?

- Você não vai gostar de ouvir.

- Tente.

- Humm... Parecia que ela estava se desculpando e aceitando o que ia acontecer com ela. Tive a impressão que Helena deixou Voldemort matá-la.

- Isso é impossível! Helena nunca faria isso! – comentou Draco irado.

- Calma... Só relatei as impressões, não sei se ela aceitou morrer ou não, só parecia, além disso, eram só sonhos.

Tentando se acalmar, Draco começou a andar ao redor do quarto. Enquanto isso, Harry o observava cauteloso e se perguntava o que aconteceria com ele.

Tentando se levantar, Harry acabou chamando a atenção do outro ocupante do quarto.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Humm... A natureza chama... – falou sem jeito.

- Certo – dando espaço para o outro ir ao banheiro.

- Você poderia se retirar, para eu puder tomar uma banho e tirar essa fantasia.

- Fique a vontade. Mas depois gostaria que continuássemos essa conversa.

- Certo.

Harry observou o outro sair para poder se acalmar. A noite passada tinha sido um verdadeiro pesadelo. Ele pode constar, ele tinha ficado inconsciente o dia todo e já era a noite do dia seguinte. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou pensar.

Decidindo esquecer os recentes acontecimentos, foi tomar um banho, se trocar e tentar descansar mais um pouco.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Em escritório do castelo, pai e filho, conversavam sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

-... Ele simplesmente sabia o que eu ia falar, as palavras exatas, sem tirar nem por, a situação estava ficando tão estranha que decidi fazer o que ele pediu.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou o Malfoy mais velho.

- Absoluta. Também Amelie me contou que quando estava perto dele começava a se acalmar.

- Interessante... Mas por outro lado temos que verificar o que Voldemort queria com esse jovem. E se o que relatou e viu for verdade. E esse rapaz tem essas habilidades, como a de acalmar como Helena, temos que protegê-lo e você sabe por que.

- Eu pensei nisso também. Mas estou preocupado. Se Harry não concordar. Pai, não quero outra morte em minhas costas.

- Draco, pare de se culpar. A morte de Helena não foi sua culpa. E se depender da atual situação, não deixaremos que Voldemort mate o rapaz.

- Sim, senhor.

- Entretanto, temos que dar um voto de confiança para ele e contar a verdade.

- Como assim?

- Contaremos toda a verdade. A nossa história e de nossa família, a nossa condição, a maldição e se o rapaz for o que pensamos, contaremos sobre o que ele é. Que pelo seu relato é a mesma situação de Helena.

- Não podemos contar tudo e se ele não for de confiança.

- Sei disso, mas pense, se ele for, teremos que protegê-lo custe o que custar, para que a mesma situação não ocorra novamente.

- O que o senhor está insinuando?

- Estou lhe dizendo que se tivéssemos contado tudo para Helena, talvez ele não tivesse morrido. Se soubesse o que era capaz de fazer, sua morte não teria ocorrido e vocês estariam casados até hoje.

Draco sabia que seu pai estava certo. Ele mesmo já pensara nessa possibilidade milhares de vezes. Mas ele não poderia mudar o passado, por isso acabou concordando com raciocínio de seu pai.

- Entendo e concordo com senhor.

- Excelente.

- Como o senhor irá fazer ele concordar?

- Eu não Draco, será você que vai explicar a situação e protegê-lo, de preferência pessoalmente.

- O QUE?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Saindo do quarto, depois de descansar, e decidindo andar um pouco para pensar no que ele tinha se metido. Harry percorria os corredores do castelo sem prestar atenção aonde ia, quando de repente decidiu ver como estava o quadro de Helena.

Voltando para o quarto para pegar a chave para abrir a porta da sala de musica, onde tinha restaurado o quadro de Helena nas últimas semanas, se dirigiu para o tal salão.

Aquele lugar e o quarto que ocupava eram os lugares que se sentia mais a vontade.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Onde é que ele está? – Draco estava frustrado, já estava a alguns minutos andando pelos corredores procurando Harry.

Quando tinha chegado ao quarto que Harry ocupava, deparou-se com o mesmo vazio. Primeiro pensou que ele tinha fugido, mas os pertences do rapaz ainda estava no quarto. Foi quando um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. O quadro de Helena.

Draco não sabia por onde procurar, uma das desvantagens de morar em castelo é que eles eram grandes, cheios de corredores e passagens secretas. Foi nesse momento que um dos empregados passava por ele, que perguntou:

- Você!

Assustando-se com a pergunta o rapaz deixou cair o que estava carregando. Quando se virou para responder de modo rude, calou-se imediatamente, quando viu quem o tinha chamado.

- Sim, senhor. – falou com a voz tremendo.

- Você conhece o rapaz que veio restaurar meu quadro.

- Sim, senhor. Nós o já o vimos.

- Ótimo. Onde trabalhava com o quadro?

- Eu não sei senhor.

- Como você não sabe? Você não trabalha aqui.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu o rapaz encolhendo.

- Então, diga algo que me ajude.

- Humm... Eu ouvi que o único lugar que não conseguiram fazer a limpeza para a festa era a sala de música por estar trancada.

- E isso é importante por quê?

- Bem, senhor, nos sabemos somente que quando a restauração começou a ser feita, a sala de musica foi escolhida para guardar algo importante, foi o que os superiores avisarem.

- Guardar algo import... – parou de falar de repente quando percebeu o que estava presente nessa sala – Está bem, pode ir e continuar o que estava fazendo.

- Sim, senhor. Com licença.

Depois que o empregado se foi, Draco dirigiu-se para o lugar onde Harry provavelmente estava.

Perto do quadro de Helena.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry não sabia por que, mas gostava tanto daquela sala. Ela o fazia lembrar tanto seus pais. E o quadro de Helena ganhou uma admiração especial, depois que ele soube a história dessa garota.

Quando chegou a sala de musica, ele admirou um pouco o quadro em que trabalhara tanto, e depois ficou dando uma volta pelo salão observando seus detalhes, que enquanto trabalhava, não teve curiosidade para olhá-los.

Foi quando notou uma lona cobrindo um móvel que estava perto da porta da sacada. Durante seu trabalho, lembrava de guardar as tintas em cima daquela estrutura, mas nunca viu o que era.

Puxando a lona que protegia essa estrutura, Harry ficou maravilhado com o belíssimo piano de cauda de cor branca, que sem a presença da lona dava um ar mágico e puro para a sala de musica. Até parecia com o piano que ficava no estúdio de seu pai. Harry podia ser pequeno, mas algumas lembranças eram tão fortes que se lembrava de todos os detalhes, como seu pai tocando enquanto sua mãe pintava. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Foi deles que Harry puxou seu talento, além do grande amor que tinha pelas artes.

Quando começou a mostrar interesse pelas artes, seus pais começaram a lhe ensinar. Adorava tanto pintar, mas sua grande paixão era o piano.

Harry aprendia com rapidez, seu pai apenas lhe sorria quando acertava um trecho de piano e dizia que ele ia se tornar um pianista melhor do que ele. Na época Harry só ria e dizia que o pai era o melhor pianista do mundo. E quando mostrava seus desenhos para a mãe, ela dava um beijo nele e dizia que estavam ótimos.

Harry era tão feliz naquela época. Mas parecia que algo faltava nessas lembranças... Ele só não sabia o que, mas tinha certeza que era importante.

Mas isso fazia parte do passado, pois seus pais estavam mortos. Voldemort se certificou disso.

Decidindo esquecer esse homem, fez uma coisa que não fazia há anos.

Tocar piano.

No começo estava enferrujado, mas lembrando-se das técnicas, começou a tocar a música preferida de seu pai.

Estava tão concentrado tocando que não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa que acabara de entrar na sala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco estava impressionado, enquanto se aproximava da sala de música, começou a escutar uma belíssima melodia.

Entrando no recinto, quase perdeu o fôlego quando viu o quadro de Helena restaurado. Parecia que Harry tinha colocado a essência de Helena nessa restauração, o quadro parecia mais vivo e belo.

Mas seu olhar desviou para a porta da sacada, onde o antigo piano se encontrava.

Harry estava tocando ele com tanta paixão, que em toda sua vida Draco vira poucos músicos fazerem.

Se aproximando do piano, viu que Harry tinha os olhos fechados e sua face apresentava uma serenidade que ele não mostrava enquanto dormia.

Escutando a música, percebia toques de amor e devoção, senso de família e algo mais... Era uma música única que mostrava claramente os sentimentos de quem a tocava.

Quando a melodia acabou, esperou o rapaz perceber sua presença. Foi depois de alguns minutos, que Harry abriu os olhos e olhou em sua direção.

Draco percebeu que o rapaz tinha nos olhos lágrimas não derramadas.

Preocupando-se, ele sentou-se ao lado de Harry no banco que ficava em frente ao piano e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Agora estou.

- Mas você está chorando.

- Não estou.

Para provar que estava certo Draco limpou o rosto de Harry com o polegar. Foi nessa hora que Harry percebeu que outro falava a verdade.

- Pode me dizer o que está te incomodando? – perguntou Draco, pois ele não tinha gostado do rosto angustiado do outro. Ele não sabia por que, mas queria que essa angustia fosse embora do rosto do jovem.

- Não é que eu esteja incomodado, é que essa musica me lembra a época em que meus pais estavam vivos.

- É compreensível que você sofra assim, pois perdeu alguém que ama.

- Obrigado.

- Por que está agradecendo?

- Por estar comigo agora.

- Humm... tudo bem – falou meio sem jeito, não sabendo por que – Harry nos precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem – dando um sorriso que deixou Draco desconcertado.

- Bem... Você precisa mudar para o castelo.

Perdendo o sorriso e se levantado rápido do banco do piano, Harry gritou:

- O QUE?

- É só temporário. Até que possamos voltar para a capital.

- Espere um pouco, não vou me mudar...

- Mas é claro que vai, é para sua segurança.

- Segurança. Do que você está falando, eu não estou correndo perigo.

- Está e você vai obedecer.

- Você não manda em mim e não sou obrigado a obedecer você.

- Não seja teimoso – falou perdendo a paciência.

- Não estou sendo teimoso, é você que está sendo intratável e controlador.

- Intratável e controlador! – com raiva, levantou-se e agarrou o braço de Harry – Não vou permitir que fale esse absurdo e agora me escute.

- Escutá-lo! De jeito nenhum. Largue-me seu bastardo.

- Seu... – ia começar a ameaçá-lo quando percebeu que seu agarre tinha aproximado o corpo de Harry do seu e seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

Harry também percebeu e olhou para Draco de modo estranho. E meio sem perceber, seus corpos seus corpos se aproximaram mais. Eles podiam sentir sua respirações próximas. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando Amelie entrou como um furacão e olhou a cena com o curiosidade.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	12. Cap 12 Esclarecendo Certos Assuntos 1

**Capítulo 12 – Esclarecendo Certos Assuntos – Parte 1**

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Assustados Draco e Harry se afastaram imediatamente, e olharam para Amelie.

- O que? – perguntou Harry ruborizando.

- Eu perguntei o que estavam fazendo? Pois quando entrei parecia que vocês iam se matar – falou a jovem com curiosidade para o rosto do amigo – Harry, você está bem? Está ficando vermelho.

- Estou... – declarou desconfortável. – Estou ótimo.

- Sei... E você está vermelho, por que está com calor – comentou sarcasticamente e depois olhando para o irmão.

Se fosse possível, Harry ruborizou ainda mais, chamando a atenção de Amelie.

- Nossa Harry, você fica vermelho com muita facilidade.

- Amelie – interferiu Draco.

- Sim.

- Menos.

- Está bem. Pode ficar calmo senhor mal humorado. – encarando o irmão, disse – O que deu em você Draco?

- Não aconteceu nada e eu estava conversando com Potter.

- Bem, para mim parecia que vocês estavam prontos para se matar.

- Estávamos concordando com um assunto – comentou laconicamente.

Harry que estava tentando controlador seus batimentos cardíacos e diminuir seu rubor, olhou para Draco no último comentário e retrucou:

- Espere um momento, eu não concordei com nada.

- Mas você precisa – retribuiu irritado.

- Draco, do que você está falando? – Amelie perguntou com curiosidade.

- Amelie, você poderia nos deixar a sós?

- Mas...

- Por favor – disse olhando nos olhos da irmã – prometo que explico tudo depois.

Vendo que Draco pedia com sinceridade, Amelie virou-se para Harry e falou:

- Tem certeza que está bem se eu ir?

- Sim, Amelie – falou dando um sorriso.

- Olha... Depois de conversarem, você pode vir no meu quarto para conversar – perguntou timidamente.

- OK – disse olhando para Amelie – Só preciso saber onde é seu quarto.

- É aquele que tem as portas entalhadas com desenhos de borboletas.

- Sei – dando um sorriso maior – O da floresta mágica.

- Ei! Não é uma floresta é um bosque encantado – falou irritada e depois percebeu o truque do outro – Droga, Harry!

- Você deveria ter visto a sua cara – disse sorrindo – Tudo bem, pode ir, encontro você depois.

- Certo, até logo. – Amelie disse quando saiu da sala de música.

Enquanto observava a interação entre Amelie e Harry, Draco pensou numa melhor maneira de Harry ficar. Ele admitia que sua primeira tentativa não foi a mais inteligente. Agora ele conversaria com mais calma.

Mas o que o deixou mais preocupado foi sua reação a aproximação de Harry. Ele nunca agira assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com Helena.

Quando Amelie saiu, Harry tinha virado para ele mais calmo e argumentou:

- Olha... – respirando fundo – Vou dar para você outra chance para explicar essa situação e tomara que ela seja muito boa, por que se não for, eu vou embora amanhã de manhã.

- Esta certo, bem, podemos ir a um dos escritórios para conversarmos com mais tranquilidade e assim esclarecermos as coisas.

- OK – disse Harry seguindo Draco, mas quando estava para sair da sala de música, lembrou-se de um detalhe – Espere, tenho que fazer uma coisa antes – falando isso, foi em direção ao quadro de Helena e o cobriu com uma lona e em seguida trancou a sala.

- Não precisava ter feito isso – comentou Draco.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que algo terrível irá acontecer nessa sala se eu não a trancar.

- Desde quando tem esse pressentimento?

- Desde que terminei sua restauração.

- Certo... Aqui estamos – disse abrindo uma grande porta que dava em um escritório. Em seu interior tinha uma grande mesa de carvalho, uma estante com vários livros, duas poltronas em frente a uma enorme lareira e sobre as poltronas um tapete persa enfeitava o chão.

Harry foi sentar-se em uma das poltronas e esperou Draco se aproximar. Enquanto esperava, Harry ficou pensando sobre o que teria acontecido na sala de música se Amelie não tivesse entrado. Ou Draco iria esganá-lo ou... – Harry ruborizou com esse pensamento – Harry achava que estava ficando maluco, mas parecia que o outro iria beijá-lo.

- Potter?

- Humm... – Harry murmurou olhando para o outro.

- Agora que estamos mais calmos, vou explicar melhor a situação e por que você precisa ficar sobre nossa proteção.

- Certo.

- Vamos começar assim... Você prefere que eu explique ou quer perguntar?

- Acho que vou começar perguntando, está bem?

- Parece bem para mim.

Respirando fundo, Harry começou a perguntar.

- Quem é você realmente?

- Bem, meu nome é Draco Lucius Malfoy e pertenço a uma das famílias mais antigas da Inglaterra.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis perguntar?

- Certo, meu nome é Draco, sou um vampiro, minha família é composta por vampiros e...

- E...?

- Bem, lobos.

- Lobos... Como lobisomens?

- Exatamente.

- Mas como?

- Deixe-me esclarecer essa situação melhor. A família Malfoy, que é a família por parte de meu pai é composta de basicamente de vampiros, já a família de minha mãe, os Black, é composta tanto de lobos e vampiros.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela é nascida vampira.

- Amelie?

- Sim, ela também.

- Então a festa...

- Era uma festa de introdução de Amelie ao circulo da família.

- Como assim?

- Ela pode expressar suas opiniões perante o conselho e exercer certas funções, tornando-se um membro ativo do clã.

- Como um sócio em uma empresa.

- Mais ou menos assim.

- E como isso ocorre?

- Ou você completa 150 anos ou casa-se com um membro já ativo.

- O que?

- Vou lhe dar um exemplo. Se você é nascido numa família de vampiros, quando completa 150 anos, você entra por assim dizer na idade adulta, está entendendo? – Quando Harry concordou, Draco continuou – Mas se você é um transformado e se casa com um membro do clã, passará em alguns testes para comprovar sua maturidade. Se comprovado irá ter uma festa de iniciação. Se não conseguir passar, terá que esperar completar 150 anos.

- 150 anos como vampiro ou sua idade total, isto é, se eu fosse transformado e agora tenho 21 anos, teria que esperar mais 129 anos para entrar nesse círculo.

- A segunda opção.

- E as transformações, como ocorrem?

- Você não se assusta por eu ser um vampiro e não se surpreende a respeito desse assunto.

- Não sinceramente. Depois do que passei, acho que isso não me surpreende muito.

- Certo, continuando sobre as transformações, primeiro pedimos permissão aos membros mais antigos do coven para transformamos uma pessoa. Essas permissões são para vampiros que se casam com humanos, mas temos que ter certeza se o humano em questão não está manipulando o vampiro para se tornar imortal. Depois, se comprovado que não tem segundas intenções, é perguntado se ele quer mesmo isso. Se não, respeitamos sua decisão, e o vampiro que se casou fica com seu parceiro com até sua morte. Mas se ele aceita, ele tem que ter certeza absoluta, pois se o humano tiver família, verá eles morrerem, enquanto ele permanece jovem.

- Isso acontece com frequência?

- Nem tanto. A maioria dos casamentos é entre nascidos vampiros.

- Vocês não estão mortos não é?

- Não. Isso é lenda de Hollywood. Nós nascemos e crescemos, como um humano normal, a única diferença é que quando chegamos a certa idade nosso envelhecimento diminui e depois de alguns séculos, nossa aparência estaciona.

- Voltando ao assunto, pode haver transformação fora desses termos que você falou?

- Sim. São transformações violentas, em que o humano é obrigado a virar um de nós, vampiro ou lobo, e quando são transformados assim, eles se tornam selvagens, e seu único objetivo é ir atrás de sangue. Eles não têm controle sobre si. E infelizmente, eles são em alguns cantos a maioria.

- Mas tem como reverter essa selvageria?

- Tem, mas leva muito tempo e gasta muita energia. Mas no final eles conseguem voltar a agir normalmente e são incluídos em uns dos covens.

Harry ouvia com atenção o que Draco falava. E observava o rosto do outro, enquanto perguntava o que queria saber sobre ele.

- E por que eu preciso ser protegido?

- Porque Voldemort foi atrás de você por alguma razão e eu gostaria de saber por quê? Você poderia responder?

- Ele matou meus pais... – sussurrou Harry.

- Tem certeza? – Draco falou surpreendido – Por quê?

- Não sei direito, depois que eles morreram, me lembrava da risada dele em todos os pesadelos que tinha quando era criança, mas ele me disse quando me sequestrou.

- Ele disse exatamente o que?

- Se me lembro bem, ele falou que meus pais sabiam da localização de um oráculo.

Draco levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado tão rápido, que acabou assustando Harry. Ele não acreditou que Voldemort ainda estava atrás daquela lenda.

- Tem certeza que ele falou oráculo?

- Sim – declarou Harry com cautela – Ele falou de uma fonte de poder infinito, se não me engano.

- Eu não acredito! – reclamou exasperado.

- O que eu fiz? – Harry falou não entendendo nada.

- Nada... – falou se acalmando – É aquele monstro.

- O que significa ser um oráculo, nesse sentido?

Olhando fixamente os olhos verdes, o vampiro decidiu que não adiantava omitir alguns assuntos e resolveu que contaria "toda" a verdade para Harry. Para esse humano.

- Existe uma lenda que diz que existe uma jóia de poder tão grande que a pessoa que a possuir terá vida eterna e será "uma força da natureza".

- É verdade? – perguntou o rapaz com curiosidade.

- Sinceramente não sei. Ela fala que somente um oráculo tem a capacidade de encontrá-la.

- Bem, ele falou algo desse tipo, de acordo com Voldemort, oráculo é capaz de encontrar algo, mas não disse o que era, mas parece que para retirar esse poder o oráculo acaba sendo sacrificado.

- Tem certeza?

- Humm... Humm... Ele falou com as exatas palavras – disse Harry fazendo o símbolo de aspas com os dedos – "ele entra vivo e sai morto, não sei porque, mas vou descobrir".

- Bem eu não sei se isso é verdade ou não...

- Olha... – falou o rapaz encarando o dono dos olhos prateados – Eu não diria isso, ele falava com uma certeza assustadora... Como vou explicar essa parte?

- Tente do começo. – dando um sorriso simpático.

- Está certo... De acordo com essa lenda, somente um oráculo pode encontrar a jóia, não é?

- Sim.

- Ele falou daquela época. Sobre helena. Você nunca se perguntou por que ele foi atrás dela?

- Foi para roubar sua juventude.

- Tem certeza.

- Claro que tenho, naquela época era o que ele fazia, roubava os jovens para sugar sua juventude.

Estranhando essa pergunta, Draco observou atentamente o rosto de Harry.

- Por que pergunta?

- Ele falou que Helena era um oráculo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Lucius. O que está acontecendo?

- Voldemort voltou e sequestrou um dos convidados.

- Minha nossa – disse Narcisa Malfoy, olhando em direção ao marido e sentando-se – Está certo disso?

- Sim. Draco encontrou-se com ele.

- Ele está bem? Machucou-se? – perguntou preocupada.

- Ele está bem, não se preocupe. Mas o rapaz que ele sequestrou foi levado a sugadora de almas.

- Ele...

- Não. Está no momento conversando com Draco.

- Por quê?

- Simplesmente porque ele foi o primeiro que sobreviveu a sugadora. Você se lembra dos muitos jovens que resgatamos do sacrifício que morreram no momento que os soltamos da árvore.

- Sim, querido.

- Esse foi o único que sobreviveu.

- Como?

- É o que quero descobrir, mas Draco e eu achamos que ele tem as mesmas capacidades e habilidades de helena. Por isso sobreviveu.

- Mas Helena era somente...

De repente um dos responsáveis pela segurança da família entra na sala onde os senhores Malfoys se encontravam.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Malfoy sênior.

- Desculpe a intromissão senhor, mas o senhor Snape precisa falar urgentemente com o senhor.

- Onde ele está?

- No laboratório, senhor.

- Narcisa, depois continuamos a nossa conversa.

- Sim, Lucius, pode ir falar com Severus. Eu vou ver como Amelie está?

- Vamos – disse Lucius para o mensageiro.

- Sim, senhor.

Chegando ao laboratório de velho amigo, Lucius entrou e encontrou Severus Snape estudando atentamente o galho de uma árvore.

- Severus, por que me chamou?

- Lucius, se aproxime e me diga o que vê?

Aproximando-se da mesa observou um galho recortado de uma árvore. Esse galho mostrava belíssimas flores de cor branca, que se ele não estava enganado, pareciam lírios.

- É um galho de arvore com flores. O que isso tem de tão urgente, só o fato estranho que as flores são lírios.

- Não é estranho somente por causa das flores.

- Então o que é? – perguntou Malfoy curioso.

- Esse é um dos galhos da Sugadora de Almas.

- O que? – disse Lucius, olhando abismado o galho – Isso é impossível. Aquela árvore é amaldiçoada.

- Sei disso. Mas quando me disse que o rapaz que Voldemort sequestrou sobreviveu. Fui averiguar o porquê e quando cheguei ao local, encontrei a árvore coberta de flores. Como ela nunca fosse amaldiçoada. Parecia que ela foi curada.

- Como isso é possível? – disse encarando o galho.

- Isso é o que temos que descobrir – falou Snape olhando de Malfoy para o galho.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Ele disse o que?

- Voldemort falou que Helena era um oráculo. E que ela fez algo, que se entendi direito, fez ela deixar de ser.

- Helena não era um oráculo. Nunca foi. – falou Malfoy transtornado.

- Ele falou com tanta certeza, não acho que ele tenha se enganado.

- Mas ele se enganou...

- Como assim?

- Ela tinha habilidades parecidas com os dos oráculos, como a capacidade de acalmar e ter algumas previsões.

- Se ele não era um oráculo. Então o que ela era?

- Uma necromancista. Mas ela não sabia disso.

- Você nunca pensou em contar para ela?

- Eu ia... Depois de nosso casamento.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Isso já foi a muito tempo.

- E a minha proteção é importante por quê?

- Primeiro, porque Voldemort foi atrás de você, segundo, você foi o primeiro a sobreviver a sugadora de almas e terceiro, você não percebeu que tem habilidades premonitórias. Essa é uma habilidade básica de um oráculo.

- Mas eles não eram uma lenda?

- Não, eu disse que a jóia era uma lenda. Os oráculos existem, mas são muitos raros de encontrar.

- Mas eu não sou...

- Sei, eu não confirmei que era. Porque você não tem parentesco com nenhuma raça.

- Hã?

- Você não tem em sua genética sangue de vampiro ou lobo.

- Helena tinha?

- Sim. Ela tinha parentes distantes que eram vampiros. Se não me engano, algum tio, mas ele morreu numa batalha, quando seu inimigo descobriu nosso ponto fraco. Além disso, você não é virgem, requisito importantíssimo para a evolução das habilidades de um oráculo.

Quando Harry ouviu a última frase, ruborizou tanto que chamou a atenção de Draco. Que ao olhar atentamente a reação de Harry e perceber o que aquilo significava, exclamou chocado:

- VOCÊ É VIRGEM!


	13. Cap 13 Esclarecendo Certos Assuntos 2

**Capítulo 13 – Esclarecendo Certos Assuntos – Parte 2**

Draco olhava para o rapaz na frente dele com verdadeira descrença. Ele não acreditava que Potter a essa altura do campeonato fosse virgem. Praticamente a maioria dos homens acima de 21 anos nesse século evitava esse status.

Do outro lado, Harry olhava para Draco mortificado, como o outro falava aquele assunto como se fosse um crime.

- Você não precisa falar desse jeito.

Recuperando a compostura, Malfoy olhou para o outro e pensou o que fazer com essa nova informação. Se ele era mesmo virgem, a situação se complicava.

- Tem certeza que é virgem?

- É claro que tenho. Uma pessoa sabe desse tipo de assunto, não acha.

- Mas como? Praticamente...

- Eu sei... Mas é que eu nunca encontrei a pessoa certa para... Você sabe...

- Então você é inocente dentro do assunto?

Harry observava o outro descrente pelo seu ultimo comentário. E respondeu ultrajado.

- Cara... Eu posso ser virgem. Mas não sou um completo ignorante quando o assunto é sexo.

- Desculpe, não foi minha melhor colocação do assunto.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz relaxando.

- Você sabe que sua situação agora piora, não é?

- Como?

- Você tem conhecimento da história de sua família?

- Por que você está perg... – Harry começou a perguntando, quando percebeu a insinuação do outro – Você não está dizendo que... Eu não posso ser.

- Bem, é possível. Você tem premonições, acalma as pessoas pelo que Amelie me disse e você é... – falou desconfortável – E se você tiver algum parente parte lobo ou vampiro, torna você nessa situação um oráculo.

- Mas eu acho que não tenho parentes assim. Meus tios eram estranhos, mas nunca fizeram algo mais estranho do que são acostumados. Meu primo parece um porco, mas isso não conta.

- Certo. Mas esses seus tios são parentes de que parte?

- Da minha mãe. Da família do meu pai não sei muita coisa.

- Então deve ser da família de seu pai alguma das descendências.

- Malfoy, se o que você diz e acha é verdade, então...

- Você é um oráculo com algumas habilidades necromancistas, que diz que tem parte de sangue mágico.

Harry não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. A situação toda estava fazendo sua vida virar ao avesso.

Enquanto esperava o outro se acalmar, Draco percebeu que a situação estava ao contrário, Harry estava entrando em pânico.

- Fique calmo.

- Calmo? Você sabe o que acabou de falar? Se eu sou um oráculo, eu fui o culpado pela morte dos meus pais! Voldemort estava atrás de mim! – gritou Harry, se levantando da poltrona.

Quando o moreno terminou sua explosão e sentou na poltrona derrotado, que Draco percebeu a gravidade da situação. Se o jovem na frente dele for mesmo um oráculo, Voldemort estava com a pessoa que queria e não sabia.

- Harry, Voldemort sabe que você...?

- Não. Se nem eu sabia. Eu não acredito que matei meus pais. – decretou de forma desolada.

- Nunca diga isso – argumentou Draco de maneira firme, sabendo que o moreno agora se culpava por algo que ele não sabia – Voldemort é o culpado de toda essa desgraça.

- Mas...

- Não diga nada, você não é culpado, seus pais morreram tentando protegê-lo, aquele que eles mais amavam. Então não se sinta assim.

- Está bem.

- Bom. Você quer continuar ou quer pensar sobre a nossa conversa.

- Acho que vou pensar, mas antes vou saber o que Amelie quer falar comigo.

- Certo. Até logo – disse ao ver o moreno sair do escritório.

No momento em que a porta bateu informando que o outro ocupante tinha ido embora. Draco deixou transparecer em sua face o tormento que essa conversa trouxe. Ele não acreditava que Voldemort tinha matado sua Helena por causa de uma lenda.

O tormento se transformou em raiva.

Ele faria aquele monstro pagar, custe o que custar.

Também tinha a situação do garoto, que era gravíssima.

Se Voldemort tivesse ideia que o que ele queria estava na frente dele, a coisa toda iria desencadear eventos de grandes proporções. Por isso, decidiu ir conversar com seu pai e Severus, para saber como devia agir.

Então se levantou e seguiu atrás de seu objetivo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry estava tão confuso com sua atual situação. Ele pensava no que ele tinha se metido. Essa confusão toda começo quando tinha se mudado para trabalhar no castelo.

Mas agora compreendia certas coisas a respeito da morte de seus pais, James e Lilian.

Então ele dirigiu-se ao quarto de Amelie para saber o que ela queria falar com ele.

Bateu na porta e esperou a mesma ser aberta. Mas não esperava ser puxado para dentro com tanta rapidez que acabou o fazendo tropeçar.

- Amelie! Cuidado! Só por que você é uma vampira, não precisa mostrar suas habilidades.

- O que? – Perguntou a garota chocada – Vampira? Harry, de onde você tirou essa história.

- Seu irmão.

- Draco?

- Sim. Você não tem outro irmão, não é?

- Claro que não.

- Então por que perguntou? – disse provocando.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Seu irmão falou de algumas coisa enquanto conversamos e não me incomodo se você é uma "sanguessuga" – disse zoando para fazer a garota reagir.

- SANGUESSUGA! – apontou ultrajada – Como você ousa dizer uma coisa dessas. Eu pensei que você era meu amigo. Nunca pensei... – parou de repente quando viu que o outro prendia uma risada e depois percebeu a intenção – Você está me provocando, não é?

Harry acenou com a cabeça confirmando, pois ele sabia que se abrisse a boca ia começar a rir.

- Isso não teve graça – falou chateada.

- Desculpa, eu não aguentei – disse Harry se acalmando – mas você deveria ter visto a sua cara.

- Tá certo, você está perdoado.

- Sei – Olhando o quarto – Então essa é a floresta mágica.

- É um bosque encantado... Droga Harry, pare com isso.

- Você cai muito rápido em uma provocação. O conselho vampiro vai sofrer ou se divertir muito com essa situação.

- Claro que não, o cons... – olhando espantada o moreno – Draco contou tudo mesmo?

- Humm... Humm...

- Nossa...

- Eu sei... Então porque estava tão afoita para falar comigo Milady.

- Hã... Isso... É que você demorou muito e logo iria amanhecer e...

- Irá dormir – terminou simpático.

- Mais ou menos, não podemos controlar o sono, é muito forte, não importa onde estamos. Se amanhecer caímos no sono imediatamente.

- Como assim?

- Draco não contou.

- O que? Ele só falou algumas coisas, mas não terminamos de conversar. Ele pediu para pensar sobre um assunto importante.

- Que assunto?

- Calma... Eu vou falar... Agora me explique essa história de mais ou menos.

- Não sei direito. Acho que nem Draco sabe muito. Mas tem haver sobre sair a luz do sol. Parece que é uma maldição que nos foi imposta há muito tempo. Só sei que se sairmos à luz do sol, nossa pele começa a queimar. Não nos mata, como nos filmes, mas machuca muito.

- Vou perguntar depois para seu irmão.

- Então... O Que Draco queria?

- Bem... Ele quer que eu more com vocês?

- Não! Sério! Isso seria demais! – Amelie exclamou eufórica.

- Espere um pouco pequena. Ainda não aceitei.

- Por quê?

- É complicado.

- Mas você vai pensar no assunto, não é?

- Vou. Prometo – disse dando esperanças para a garota – Agora, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Eu queria pedir só uma coisinha – falou e mostrando com as mãos que era pequeno.

- E o que é?

- Só um beijinho.

- Hã...

- Um beijo.

- Deixa ver direito se eu entendi. Você quer me beijar.

- Sim. Mas não um beijo na bochecha. Mas um na boca.

- Você está brincando?

- Não.

- Amelie, eu gosto de você como amigo, não do jeito que está pensando.

- Mas por que não? Você não me acha bonita?

- Acho.

- Então o que? – disse se aproximando de Harry e perseguindo pelo quarto – Se você me acha bonita e gosta de mim, por que não me dá uma chance? Pois eu gosto muito de você.

- Por que... – falou Harry, fugindo da garota. – Por que você é do gênero errado.

Amelie parou na mesma hora de perseguir Harry, quando a verdade através daquela frase penetrou seus pensamentos.

- Harry, você está dizendo que... Isso é verdade?

- Sim.

- Droga... Mas que... Eu não acredito... – disse apontando para o moreno – A culpa é sua!

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Harry não entendendo a reação de Amelie.

- Por que Harry, Por quê?

- Amelie, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Por que você gosta de homens?

- Bem, nenhuma garota chamou minha atenção, se é que me entende. Não é nada com você. É que nasci assim. E Amelie... Acho você linda e gosto muito de você, mas como amiga.

- Que desperdício... Tem certeza que...

- Sim. Tenho.

- Mas que droga.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Você muda de opinião muito rápido.

- Sou contraditória. Me processe.

Rindo, Harry observou Amelie com simpatia.

- Então, meu caro amigo, você tem namorado?

- Amelie, você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Eu sei. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não.

- Tem alguém que você goste?

- Eu... – Harry estava começando a responder a pergunta quando ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto de Amelie.

- Entre – gritou a garota.

- Amelie, você viu a mamãe? – Perguntou Draco para a irmã e depois olhou para Harry.

- Sim. Ela veio a alguns minutos e depois disse que papai e tio Severus querem falar com você.

- Certo. Obrigado. Até mais tarde. - Acenando para Harry com a cabeça se despediu.

Quando Draco foi embora, a garota voltou-se para falar com Harry e notou que ele estava vermelho e olhava na direção da porta.

- Você gosta do Draco!

- É claro que não - tentou desconversar.

- Está mentindo.

- Sou tão obvio assim.

- Humm... Humm...

- Droga.

A garota ficou rindo da reação do amigo. Ela não acreditava que a primeira pessoa que ela gostara de verdade era gay e alem disso estava gostando de seu irmão.

Foi quando uma ideia apareceu em sua mente. Era uma ideia bem maluca em sua opinião, mas se desse certo, todos os envolvidos ficariam felizes.

Ela faria Draco e Harry ficarem juntos.

Como Harry já gostava de seu irmão, já era um passo dado. O complicado seria convencer Draco a ceder sem saber.

Amelie sabia que o irmão precisava ser feliz e aprender a sorrir mais, e com Harry ele agia diferente.

- Por que está sorrindo desse jeito?

- Hã... Por nada, lembrei de algo engraçado.

- Claro.

- Harry, você disse que Draco convidou para morar com a gente?

- Sim.

- Por que não aceita?

- Eu não sei.

O moreno observou Amelie bocejar e decidiu deixá-la dormir.

- Amelie, vou deixar você descansar, depois a gente conversa, certo?

- Certo. Até depois Harry.

- Bons sonhos, pequena dama – falou antes de sair do quarto da garota e ir para o seu.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Senhor, o rato que mandou para o castelo dos Malfoys voltou com uma informação importante.

- Tomara que seja mesmo.

- Meu Lord – disse um homem de baixa estatura e corpo arredondado.

A atitude desse homem exalava medo. Ele era um verdadeiro covarde.

- Rabicho, me disseram que você tem uma informação muito importante.

- Realmente é, meu Lord.

- Eu decido se é boa ou não.

- Sim senhor.

- Então me diga que informação é essa?

- No castelo está o boato que a Sugadora de Almas perdeu sua habilidades.

- Do que você está falando rato?! – exclamou furioso – Aquela árvore nunca perderia suas propriedades malignas.

- Foi o que pensei senhor, mas vi um dos guardas carregando um galho cheio de flores.

- E ainda pergunto, é importante por quê?

- As flores eram lírios.

- Por que eu gostaria de saber que as flores são lírios...

Foi quando um pensamento passou pela cabeça do Lord, que fez o mesmo dar um sorriso diabólico.

- Pode sair Rabicho.

- Sim, meu Lord.

Na que o servo saiu. Voldemort começou a pensar num plano para conseguir o que queria. Pois agora ele tinha certeza, achara o que estivera procurando depois de tantos anos.

- Meu pequeno Harry, você irá me ajudar muito em breve.


	14. 14 Descobrindo e Demostrando Sentimentos

**N/A: Desculpe a demora, mas estou muito ocupada neste período e a imaginação para criar os capítulos meio que travou.**

**Vou tentar atualizar com mais rapidez, mas não confirmo nada.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo.**

**Bjs.**

**Ariel.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Descobrindo e Demonstrando Sentimentos**

"_O que eu faço?". _Pensava Harry vendo o nascer do sol através da janela do quarto.

Ele ficara pensando em seu quarto, nas coisas que Draco e Amelie contaram, e sobre Voldemort.

Ele estava com medo.

Na verdade, ele estava morrendo de medo. Só de pensar que aquele homem podia vir atrás dele.

Por isso, decidiu discutir esse assunto com Marissa e ver o que ela achava.

É claro que ele não contaria toda a história, ou ele pensaria que ele estava ficando louco.

Discando o telefone de Marissa no celular, esperou que atendesse, o que não demorou muito.

- Alô...

- Oi...

- CRETINO! ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ SE METEU?

- Marissa...

- EU FIQUEI A NOITE TODA ESPERANDO NOTÍCIAS SUAS E VOCÊ DESAPARECEU E NEM DEU SATISFAÇÕES NO DIA SEGUINTE!

- Marissa... Por favor... – falou num tom tão cansado, que a amiga parou de falar na mesma hora e perguntou preocupada.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Eu não sei...

- Querido, o que está havendo?

- Uma pessoa me chamou para morar com ela.

- Mas isso não é bom?

- Eu acho...

- Harry, que fez esse pedido?

Dando um grande suspiro e pensando como diria isso, o moreno demorou a responder.

- Harry?

- Sim.

- É melhor você me dizer logo, se não eu vou voltar a dormir, por que bastardo, são 5 horas da manhã.

- Droga, desculpe Marissa, eu nem me toquei que horas eram.

- Tá, parece que é importante, então não enrole e diga logo quem é.

- _DracoMalfoy_... – falou tão rápido que a outra não entendeu.

- O que?

- Foi Draco Malfoy.

- Deixe ver se eu entendi. Draco Malfoy. O filho mais velho dos donos do castelo. O cara mais lindo que vi na minha vida. Ele lhe pediu para morar com ele?

- Sim.

- E por que você não aceitou idiota?

- Marissa, eu não posso aceitar uma proposta dessas de uma hora para outra – declarou exasperado – E o principal é que eu acabei de conhecer ele.

- E...?

- Como assim?

- Harry, me responda uma simples pergunta, você gosta dele?

- Claro que gosto, ele pode ser um bom amigo.

- Não isso. Você "gosta" dele?

- Talvez... – desconversou Harry.

- Então aceite.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Simplesmente aceite.

- E se não der certo. Eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

Dando um longo suspiro, Harry pensou nas possibilidades novamente. Se não desse certo, terminaria com o coração partido. Mas se desse... Harry ruborizou com o pensamento.

- Aposto que está ficando vermelho...

- Marissa... Por favor...

- Certo.

- Eu acho que você tem razão.

- É claro que eu tenho. Eu sou demais.

- Se acalme senhorita convencida.

- Certo. Você quer que eu envie o resto das suas coisas para o castelo?

- Se você não se incomodar.

- Cara, você tem a chance de arranjar um namorado e sair de sua situação de virgem, é claro que eu ajudo e não me incomoda.

- Marissa!

- Certo! Já parei.

- Você tem que pedir para a Sra. Hudson que...

- Sei. Você que sua namorada...

- Isso não tem graça.

- Tá, se acalme. Você quer que ela leve a fera para o castelo.

- Marissa!

- Que é Harry! Aquela gata me assusta.

- Ela é meio temperamental.

- Sei, e eu sou a rainha.

- Peça para ela deixar a caixa na entrada do castelo que vou estar esperando.

- Sei... Quando ela estiver cansada da caçada.

- Garota, você sabe que Edwiges é um amor.

- Só se for com você. Mas mudando de assunto, vou deixar suas coisas, até mesmo levo aquela gata sanguinária, para não dar trabalho para Sra. Hudson, para o castelo.

- Você acha que isso será bom?

- Tenho certeza.

- Obrigado. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Quando a chamada foi encerrada, a jovem ligou para outro numero imediatamente.

- É Marissa – falou quando atenderam – Ele Aceitou...

Enquanto escutava o que falavam do outro lado da linha, esperou sua próxima ordem.

- Sim, certo. Você tem certeza que é o correto, que devemos deixá-lo com Malfoy. Vocês levaram tanto tempo para encontrá-lo. E o...

Mas não consegui terminar sua opinião, quando ouviu a resposta do outro lado.

- Entendo... então terá uma maior segurança no momento. Hã... Senhor, você sabe... Aquela pessoa sabe desse plano... Como assim foi idéia dela... Eu não acredito que ouviram esse plano estúpido... Sei, mas ele é um adolescente... Ele acha que é o melhor... Que babaca... Só podiam ser parentes mesmo... Tomara que isso não machuque o Harry... Como assim ele vai acordar para sua verdadeira condição? ... Esqueça... – dando um longo, mas um longo mesmo suspiro, terminou a chamada.

Guardando o telefone. A garota falou sozinha no quarto.

- Samuel, tomara que sua idéia dê certo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Após decidir que ia aceitar a proposta de Draco, Harry esperou que Marissa trouxesse suas coisas.

Quando a mesma chegou, o moreno não sabia se ria da situação ou ajudava à amiga. Pois o carro em que ela estava parecia ter passado um furacão.

- O que houve?

- Essa... Essa... – apontou a garota, olhando para a gata.

- Não diga que você e Edwiges brigaram?

- É claro que não. Ela só tentou me matar.

- Não seja exagerada.

- Não estou. – disse respirando fundo – Mas mudando de assunto, trouxe suas coisas, essa fera... – a garota logo se redimiu viu a cara de Harry – sua gata e terminei o contrato do aluguel, e também paguei a Sra. Hudson.

- Que eficiente – zombou o moreno – Quanto?

- O que? Não se preocupe.

- Por quê? Você sempre cobra?

- Cara, se você arranjar um namoro com Draco Malfoy, eu estou feliz, por isso não estou cobrando. Mas se não quiser, eu não me importo em ficar no seu lugar.

- NÃO!

- Eu sabia – zombou Marissa de modo superior – Você já gosta "muito" dele.

- Eu não...

- Espere! – disse a garota interrompendo o moreno e se aproximando e olhando atentamente o rosto de Harry – Seu banana, você já se apaixonou por ele! Como?

- Eu não sei.

- Bem, agora que você vai conviver mais com ele, tente conquistá-lo.

- O que?

- Você entendeu.

- Certo.

- Agora que você tem suas coisas e parece não precisa carregá-las – disse indicando alguns empregados que já levavam as malas – eu estou indo.

- Já?

- Sim. Pois aquele meu paquera ligou e me convidou passar algum tempo com ele.

- O francês?

- O mesmo. E como você vai ficar ocupado com Malfoy, eu vou conhecer os pontos atrativos de Paris.

- Vou fingir que acredito, sei que pontos atrativos você está indo atrás.

- Hum... Bem... Até... Bem, você sabe? – falou Marissa se despedindo.

- Tchau!

Harry observou à amiga ir embora com um sorriso no rosto, ela nunca tomaria jeito, e depois se virou para sua gata e disse:

- Bem garota, quer conhecer sua nova casa?

A gata miou feliz e aconchegou-se nos braços do dono quando ele a pegou. Pois não precisou se preocupar em levar suas coisas, por que os empregados do castelo já a levaram.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amelie estava indo falar com Harry.

Quando acordou, estava disposta a convencer o moreno de olhos verdes a ficar com eles e ficar com Draco. Só que ele não sabia dessa última parte.

Estava tão alegre que nem percebeu a presença do irmão ao seu lado.

- Onde a senhorita está indo? – Perguntou Draco.

Dando um grito por causa do susto, Amelie olhou para o irmão chateada.

- Draco! Por que você me assustou?

Levantando uma das sobrancelhas e observando Amelie descrente. O loiro argumentou.

- Estou ao seu lado há 10 minutos.

- Está?

- Sim.

- Certo, estou indo ver o Harry.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que estava indo vê-lo?

- Ele é meu amigo e quero saber a resposta dele.

- Que resposta?

- A de morar com a gente.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- Harry.

- Isso era para ser um segredo.

- Por quê?

- O que exatamente ele lhe contou?

- Que você o convidou a morar com ele.

- E?

- Só isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Draco, geralmente você só chama alguém para morar com a gente, quando você está interessado literalmente na pessoa. Então você "gosta" do Harry?

- O que?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

O loiro olhava chocado para a irmã. Se ele tinha entendido direito, ela tinha acabado de dizer que ele estava interessado no Potter de maneira afetiva.

- Você entendeu tudo errado – argumentou. Mas pensando bem ele sempre trazia alguém para morar com a família quando se interessava na pessoa.

- Estou?

- Sim. Por que... – ele parou de falar quando de repente, não sabia o que dizer, pois Amelie não sabia sobre certas situações.

- Por que?

- Bem... – dando um grande suspiro de frustração, acabou concordando com a ideia de Amelie – Você está certa.

- Estou? – falou a menina não acreditando – Você gosta do Harry, mais do que um amigo?

- Sim.

- Então... Se ele gostar de você, então vocês serão um casal? – falou provocando.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco abismado, como a irmã fazia uma pergunta dessas.

- Você entendeu.

- Harry não gosta de mim.

- Se você diz.

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada.

- Certo... A propósito, você não esqueceu nada?

- Do que está falando Draco?

- Mamãe quer falar com você sobre o resto das coisas.

- Do que...? AAHHH... Eu tinha esquecido.

- Então vá resolver.

- Mas eu quero falar com o Harry.

- Depois.

- Está certo – disse chateada – Aonde você vai?

- Falar com o Potter.

- Por que você pode e eu não?

- Eu tenho assuntos de estrema importância para falar com ele.

- Bem... Acho que a mamãe pode esperar um pouco.

- Eu mencionei que papai vai estar junto.

- Já estou indo.

Draco ficou rindo enquanto observava a irmã indo encontrar os pais.

Quando chegou à frente do quarto de Harry, acabou ouvindo algo que o deixou morrendo de raiva.

Ou seria ciúme.

Decidindo invadir o quarto, a cena que viu o deixou chocado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Então querida, está gostando do meu novo quarto?

A gata só miou feliz no colo de Harry. Para ele, Edwiges é uma grande amiga. Ele nem se lembrava há quanto tempo a conhecia. Mas ela sempre esteve presente quando mais precisava.

- Meu amor... – Edwiges chiou quando Harry a chamou assim. Ele não sabia por que, a gata detestava ser chamada assim. – Estou brincando... Você esta com fome? – a gata pereceu concordar – Bem, vamos encontrar para você comer, mas vai ter que esperar um pouco.

Quem visse Harry falando com a gata pensaria que ele estava louco.

Mas com Edwiges, Harry sabia que era diferente, parecia que ela entendia o que falava e também respondia.

Mas não era por isso que Harry adorava tanto dela. Ela tinha uma personalidade tão exótica e distinta que era impossível não gostar dela.

- Vou tomar um banho e depois vamos procurar o nosso jantar, está bem?

Vendo a gata concordar, Harry foi para o seu banho.

Quando estava se arrumando, o moreno percebeu que Edwiges olhava fixamente para a porta.

- Querida, o que foi?

Logo que terminou a pergunta, a porta foi aberta bruscamente e um Draco Malfoy mal humorado entrava no quarto.

Harry ficou estático no meio do quarto, quando o outro invadiu. Então se lembrou que saiu do banheiro e estava usando só uma toalha que estava enrolada na cintura. Percebendo sua situação, ruborizou em vários tons de vermelhos.

Enquanto isso, Draco não sabia o que tinha dado nele para invadir o quarto do garoto. Mas olhando para o corpo semi despido dele, pensou que talvez Amelie tivesse um pouco de razão sobre ele gostar de Harry.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? NÃO SABE BATER NA PORTA!

- Me desculpa, é que eu pensei que estava vestido.

- Essa é a pior desculpa que ouvi, pelo menos o cara do BDSM batia na porta.

- O que?

- Um cara com quem sai.

- Você está me dizendo que sai com homens.

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Não... Espere um momento... Se você sai com homens, que dizer que você é gay?

- Bem... Sim, essa não é a definição de ser gay.

- Então quem você está chamando de querida?

- Edwiges.

- E quem é essa? – perguntou o loiro com raiva sem saber por quê.

- Ela é...

- Eu não quero saber.

Dando um suspiro frustrado, Harry falou zangado.

- Ela está ali. – apontando para a cama.

Draco olhou na direção em que Harry apontava. Em cima da cama estava um gato de pelagem branca e com grandes e misteriosos olhos dourados.

- Um gato? – perguntou descrente e se perguntando por que aquele animal era tão familiar – Você chamou um gato de querida?

- Em 1º lugar: é ela, é uma gata e em 2º lugar: sim, a chamo de querida, algum problema?

- Não... – falou num tom de desculpa – Você fica lindo quando cora com raiva – provocou Draco.

- Ora seu... – o moreno ia retalhar o outro, quando percebeu que ainda estava de toalha e ficou sem graça – Você pode esperar um pouco lá fora enquanto eu troco de roupa.

- Tudo bem – disse saindo do quarto e percebendo que tinha gostado do que viu, mas o garoto tinha uma aparência frágil.

- Pode entrar! – gritou Harry.

Entrando no quarto, o loiro viu que o rapaz tinha colocado uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta.

- Então... O que quer?

- _"Você"_ – pensou Draco, mas recobrando a consciência falou – Queria saber se já tomou uma decisão a respeito daquele assunto.

- Sim. Decidi ficar com vocês.

- Isso é ótimo. E suas coisas?

- Pedi para uma amiga trazer e já estão todas aqui.

- Certo... Tem certeza que trouxe todas as suas coisas? – perguntou Malfoy, olhando o quarto, pois desde a última vez que esteve nele, nada tinha mudado.

- Sim. Não tenho muitos pertences, por isso não ocupa muito espaço. Além disso, tenho tudo que preciso aqui. Não é querida? – disse perguntando a gata, que ronronou sobre o carinho que Harry lhe deu.

Draco focou observando o tratamento que o moreno dava para o animal e percebeu que o rapaz era muito cativante. Com certeza ele era uma pessoa única.

Amelie tinha um pouco de razão quando disse que ele gostava de Harry. O conhecia apenas a alguns dias, mas parecia que o conhecia a muito mais tempo.

- Potter? – perguntou fixamente para o outro.

- Sim.

Harry respondeu quando Draco chamou, mas ficou meio constrangido com o olhar que era dirigido a ele.

Malfoy o olhava com tanta seriedade, que o deixou um pouco assustado, mas também esperançoso.

Draco observava atentamente o rosto de Harry, algo naquele rapaz o atraia de maneira enigmática.

Foi quando algo apareceu em sua mente que o fez ofegar.

Ele olhou para a gata e depois para Harry e fez algo inimaginável para o moreno.

Ele o puxou para próximo de seu corpo e realizou algo que só aparecia nos sonhos de Harry.

O beijou.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Descobrindo a Verdade

**Capítulo 15 – Descobrindo a Verdade**

O coração de Harry estava batendo tão forte que ele sentiu que estava indo pular para fora de seu peito.

Tum-tum, tum-tum.

A sensação dos lábios do loiro sobre os dele foi diferente de tudo o que tinha experimentado em sua vida. Draco deslizava a ponta da língua pelos lábios de Harry e o moreno ficou sem fôlego em sua boca. Malfoy aproveitando, afundou a língua na boca dele. Seus lábios eram flexíveis e exigentes; suas línguas provando e brincando uma com a outra. Uma multidão de sensações e sabores estalou sobre a língua de Draco quando Harry o provou.

Movendo uma mão para baixo pelo corpo do outro para encontrar a barra da camisa, ele há puxou um pouco para cima, para ter contato com a pele do garoto. Já as mãos deste queimavam-lhe a pele, quando as sentia passar por seus ombros e costas, mesmo por cima da camisa que usava.

Draco afastou-se e olhou os olhos meio fechados, surpreso pelo desejo ardente que podia ver na profundidade daqueles olhos de cor de esmeralda.

Draco então se aprofundou novamente na boca de Harry, empurrando a sua língua contra os dentes do moreno, querendo que ele a abrisse. O loiro passou a língua, e lambeu o céu da boca de Harry, começando a provocá-lo com sua língua.

Harry gemeu, aproximando e envolvendo seus braços para cima e em volta do pescoço de Draco enquanto sua mente girava e rodava ante o sabor delicioso do homem segurando-o em seus braços.

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco libertou-se de Harry para encontrar seus olhos, e o mesmo sorriu. O mais belo sorriso que alguma vez alguém tinha lhe dado. Então o loiro segurou o rosto de Harry e o olhou como se fosse uma preciosidade.

Já Harry observava o rosto de Malfoy com bastante atenção. Ele não acreditava que este belo homem o tinha beijado. E que beijo.

Mas tinha algo estranho na atitude dele.

- Eu não acredito... É você... – sussurrou baixo Draco – Está aqui... Comigo...

Se afastando de Malfoy e estranhando as palavras ditas por ele, Harry manteve uma distância segura.

- Do que você está falando?

- Helena...

- O que tem ela?

- A essência dela está em você. Por isso são tão parecidos. Você é reencarnação dela, da minha Helena.

- Você está louco. Isso não é verdade – mas essa afirmação de Harry não soou muito convincente, nem para ele.

- Até você acha que essa possibilidade existe – o loiro falou tentando se aproximar, mas parando quando o outro se afastou.

Harry pensara nessa possibilidade. Mas que era uma loucura. Contudo, como os recentes acontecimentos, ele começou a rever este conceito.

- Draco, você me beijou por que parte de Helena está em mim ou por que gosta de mim?

Draco ficou calado, pois de um lado sentia que tinha sua Helena de volta, mas por outro, ele percebera que tinha gostado de beijar Harry, que fora algo único.

Esse beijo foi tão explosivo, que todos os seus poros ficaram em ebulição. Nem com Helena, ele sentira-se assim.

Mas demorando em dar uma resposta, fez Harry pensar que ele o beijou por causa de Helena.

Quando percebeu o rosto do outro ficar triste, tentou se aproximar.

- Harry... – mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- Eu não sou Helena. Eu até posso ser sua reencarnação, sei lá, mas não quer dizer que somos a mesma pessoa.

- Eu sei... - tentou falar, sendo interrompido de novo.

- Não... Não sabe. – Harry disse de modo triste – Antes de me beijar, você me olhou como fosse algo que recuperou.

Dando alguns passos para se afastar de Draco e dando um grande suspiro tentando se acalmar.

- Harry... Sei que você não é Helena. Na hora que o beijei, pensei que estaria beijando-a de novo, mas confesso que foi totalmente diferente. Foi tão explosivo, tão passional. Nunca tive essa sensação com Helena.

Ouvindo Malfoy confessar, que beijá-lo o trouxe tantas sensações diferentes e que nem sua amada Helena conseguiu fazer, o trouxe um pouco de esperança sobre os sentimentos de Draco.

- Certo. Se o que está dizendo for verdade...

- Mas é verdade, por isso, peço que dê uma chance a nos, por favor, juro que não o farei sofrer.

- Não sei... – mas olhando a expressão do loiro, Harry decidiu dar uma chance, mesmo que se depois o outro o abandona-se e ele fosse sofrer – Mas, se você não me comparar com Helena, acho que poso dar uma chance para você – pronunciou dando um sorriso.

Aliviado com a resposta de Harry, Draco fez a única coisa que queria fazer desde que desgrudou seus lábios dos lábios de Harry.

O beijou novamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

- Estamos entendidos, Amelie?

- Sim, papai.

- Então já pode ir.

- Certo – falou, fazendo uma pequena reverencia e despedindo-se.

Já estava saindo, quando Narcisa Malfoy a chamou.

- Amelie?

- Sim, mamãe.

- Poderia chamar seu irmão e o senhor Potter, para comparecerem ao jantar?

- Certamente.

- Então vá querida.

- Sim, senhora.

Quando se aproximou do quarto de Harry, a menina percebeu que a porta estava meio aberta e escutou a voz do irmão dentro do quarto.

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda está falando com o Harry.

Porém, se assustou quando escutou um barulho alto, parecia que algo tinha chocado a parede.

Pensando que Draco estava machucando Harry, entrou no quarto apressada. Mas a cena que viu a deixou sem fôlego.

Draco e Harry estavam no maior amasso. O loiro tinha prensado o moreno na parede, por isso o barulho, e atacava sua boca com fome.

Amelie não sabia o que fazer, por isso ficou olhando a cena com certa curiosidade. Mas quando o moreno soltou um longo gemido, não aguentou e comentou.

- Minha nossa – disse assustando o casal – isso foi tão excitante – falou abanando o rosto.

- Amelie! O que está fazendo aqui? – o loiro pronunciou, tentando recuperar a compostura.

- Eu vim falar com Harry e chamá-lo para jantar – encarando o irmão e depois o moreno, disse de forma tranquila.

- Tudo bem, pode ir, eu acompanho o Potter até a sala de jantar.

Olhando para o casal de forma desconfiada, a garota concordou. Mas antes de sair, provocou Harry.

- Puxa! Você fica vermelho com muita facilidade.

- O que? – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, ainda meio aéreo por causa do beijo e do flagra que Amelie tinha dado.

- Draco, cuide dele. Acho que você o desnorteou. – disse rindo.

Tendo um pouco de pena do moreno, o loiro arrastou a irmã para fora do quarto e pediu que ela avisar-se para os pais que já estavam indo.

- Potter, não ligue para a maioria das coisas que ela fala.

- Certo – disse um pouco mais calmo – Mas... – apontou para o loiro que tentava se aproximar – Vamos com calma. OK?

Concordando com a cabeça, se aproximou e puxou para um abraço, Draco sorriu feliz sobre os novos acontecimentos de sua vida.

- Vamos jantar.

- Mas vocês...

- Depois explico melhor, vamos – comentou, puxando o outro de forma calma para fora do quarto.

Mas antes de se dirigirem para a sala de jantar, parou Harry no meio do caminho e refez sua promessa.

- Vou fazer você feliz, essa é uma promessa que pretendo cumprir. E nunca vou fazê-lo sofrer.

Dando um doce sorriso, Harry só confirmou com a cabeça e deu um breve beijo nos lábios de Draco.

Com essa resposta, o loiro segurou a mão do outro e juntos foram para a sala de jantar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

_Algumas semana depois..._

- Eu não acredito que Draco era um meloso apaixonado.

- Você está exagerando.

- Exagerando? – decretou descrente a menina – Não estou, mas... Por que estou tentando me explicar para você! Você é pior do que ele e fica suspirando nos corredores e em qualquer canto do castelo.

- Fico? – disse de forma casual, por que desde que começou a morar com os Malfoys, tinha acabado se acostumando aos comentários de Amelie.

- Sim – respondeu de forma petulante, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto, pois desde que Harry e Draco ficaram juntos, ela nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão feliz. A única coisa que a incomodou foi não poder por seus planos de juntá-los em ação.

- Amelie?

- O que?

- Por que você está me perturbando mesmo? – falou sem mesmo olhar para a garota.

- Quero passar algum tempo com você. Desde que você e meu irmão viraram um casal, quase não se separam. E como Draco teve que viajar para resolver alguns assuntos, posso ficar mais tempo com você.

Sorrindo com a resposta, Harry parou o que estava fazendo e olhou de maneira simpática para a menina.

- Então você está carente?

- Não exatamente. Só entediada.

- Claro – falou olhando para seu trabalho, o que fez atiçar a curiosidade da jovem Malfoy.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou se aproximando e olhando para um quadro que Harry estava trabalhando.

- Pintando.

- Isso eu sei.

- Então por que perguntou? – zombou.

Tentando não cair no jogo dele, a menina respondeu.

- Quero saber exatamente o que é?

- Não sei. Vim sonhando com esse lugar há alguns dias.

- É bonito. Pelo que você pintou, parece ser...

- Sim?

- Eu não sei, mas me parece familiar, não lembro exatamente o que.

- Bem, já é um começo, quando se lembrar me avise, mas... – começando a arrumar suas coisas.

- Vai sair?

- Sim, vou comprar alguns pinceis e tintas novos, para terminar esse quadro.

- Posso ir junto?

- Claro, assim tenho uma grande companhia e você não fica carente.

- Ei! – gritou indignada.

- Certo, acalme-se, vá pegar suas coisas, que vou avisar que vamos sair.

Com a resposta de Harry, Amelie girou e saiu correndo para dar retoques na maquiagem e pegar sua bolsa.

Já Harry, foi atrás de alguns dos homens que cuidavam de sua segurança, como Draco fez questão de salientar.

Mas quando entrou na sala em que geralmente eles ficavam descansando, acabou levando um susto quando alguém segurou seu braço.

Virando-se para ver quem o tinha assustado, acabou encontrando Draco.

- Você me assustou.

Dando um abraço no loiro, Harry teve uma sensação estranha, e no momento que ia perguntar o que estava havendo, Amelie entrou na sala.

- Harry? Vamos... – mas parando de falar, estranhando a presença do irmão – Draco, você voltou cedo.

- Amelie... – interrompeu Harry – vá para a entrada, que só vou avisar ao senhor Malfoy aqui aonde vamos.

- Certo.

Dirigindo-se para a entrada do castelo, pois desde que aqueles dois começaram a namorar e seus pais concordaram, foram morar no castelo por tempo indefinido.

Mas ao se aproximar da porta principal, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Olhe por onde anda... Draco?

- O que foi Amelie? – perguntou curioso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com certo receio.

- Resolvi os problemas mais rápidos, para voltar mais cedo. Por quê?

- Mas você não estava com Harry?

- Amelie, do que você está falando, eu acabei de entrar.

- Mas se você está aqui comigo, quem é que está com o Harry, pois eu juro que era você.

Quando escutou o que a irmã acabara de falar, Malfoy saiu correndo atrás de Potter. Mas antes escutou a irmã gritar algo sobre a sala de segurança.

Foi quando escutou o som de janelas sendo quebradas e entrando apressado na sala, encontrou Voldemort segurando um Harry Potter desacordado.

Então Voldemort deu um sorriso sarcástico, antes de sumir com Harry.

Draco tentou alcançá-los e tirar Harry dos braços daquele monstro. Mas eles tinham sumido.

Nesse momento foi escutado em todo o castelo um grito assustador, que abalou e assustou alguns residentes do castelo.

Um grito de dor e raiva.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Sacrifício

**Capítulo 16 – Sacrifício**

Amelie estava esperando Harry, quando escutou o grito de Draco.

Assustada correu para encontrar o irmão na sala de segurança. O mesmo estava parado no meio da sala, que parecia que tinha passado um vendaval, as janelas estavam quebradas e tinha cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

- Draco? – perguntou assustada – O que aconteceu? Cadê o Harry?

O loiro estava num estado catatônico, mas quando ouviu o nome de Harry sair da boca da irmã, reagiu de forma violenta.

- Eu vou matá-lo.

- Quem? Draco, você está me assustando – disse dando alguns passos para longe do outro.

- Eu vou matá-lo... Como ele ousou de novo... Vou arrancar cada membro do corpo dele... Vou fazê-lo sofrer...

- Draco? – sussurrou Amelie.

A menina ia tocar o irmão, quando seu pai e o padrinho de Draco entraram na sala de forma tempestuosa.

- Draco, Amelie, o que está acontecendo?

- Papai, o senhor tem que falar o com Draco, ele tá agindo estranho – confessou a menina abraçando o pai.

- Está tudo bem querida, vá focar com sua mãe, que vou falar com Draco e ver o que está acontecendo.

- Sim, senhor – falou dando uma última olhada no irmão, antes de sair.

Num canto da sala, estava o padrinho de Draco, que observava o afilhado de maneira cuidadosa. Ele nunca tinha visto ele ficar num estado tão perturbado.

Lucius também, assim como Snape, tinha percebido o estado do filho. Por isso decidiu aproximar-se de maneira cautelosa. Pois Draco estava perto de se tornar selvagem e perder sua consciência.

- Draco, meu filho, o que aconteceu?

- Eu vou matá-lo...

- Quem? Diga Draco – dessa vez a pergunta veio de Snape.

- Voldemort – disse Malfoy irritado – Ele o tirou de mim... Ele vai pagar por essa afronta...

- O que ele tirou?

- Harry... Eu não consegui salvá-lo... Ele o levou...

- Draco, ele é só um humano... – Snape disse.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! ELE É MEU!

- Severus, cuidado com os comentários – decretou Lucius Malfoy.

- Claro – falou o outro.

- Filho, eu quero que se acalme e diga o que aconteceu exatamente.

Respirando fundo, o loiro aos poucos foi se acalmando. Até se recuperar e explicar tudo o que houve de sua chegada ao castelo, à conversa com Amelie e Voldemort levando Harry.

Depois de terminar seu relato, Draco começou a andar pela sala transtornado.

- Pai, nós temos que resgatá-lo.

- Iremos, mas responda para mim, o que ele significa para você? Responda sinceramente.

- Eu... – dando um grande suspiro -... Eu o amo.

- Mais do que Helena?

- Sim e não. Eu amei Helena, mas era algo inocente e puro. O que tenho com Harry é explosivo e único. Não tinha essas sensações com Helena.

- Certo. Então você morreria para salvá-lo?

- Sim – respondeu firme.

- Ótimo. Eu queria saber até onde seus sentimentos por esse rapaz vão.

Depois disso Malfoy sênior ficou observando a postura do filho atentamente e depois de alguns segundos falou para Draco.

- Filho, você tem que se acalmar, está claro – vendo ele concordar continuou – Agora vamos pensar, todas as entradas são vigiadas. Então alguém aqui dentro o ajudou a entrar. Mas quem?

- Eu acho que sei, provavelmente. – decretou Snape.

- Quem? – exigiu Draco – Diga!

- Draco... – alertou Lucius.

- Desculpe.

- Continue Snape.

Concordando com a cabeça, o outro falou.

- Pettigrew.

- O rato? Isso é impossível, ele tem medo da própria sombra. – argumentou Draco.

- Por isso mesmo. Ninguém desconfiaria dele. Algumas vezes já o peguei seguindo o rapaz e você também Draco.

- Aquele bastardo...

O loiro ia continuar a falar, quando Amelie entrou correndo na sala.

- Draco, papai, eu fui atrás da mamãe, mas eu me lembrei da gata do Harry e fui atrás dela – falou a menina apressada – como não a encontrei no quarto, fui procurar na sala onde o Harry pinta e...

- Amelie respire fundo e fale mais devagar.

- Certo... A gata estava, mas também um dos empregados, e ela estava atacando ele, eu nunca a vi tão zangada.

- Quem estava lá? – Snape perguntou.

- Aquele homem estranho, aquele que age como se fosse um rato, ele tentou roubar o quadro que o Harry estava pintando.

- O que?! – Draco gritou.

- Me deixa terminar... Quando entrei e perguntei o que ele estava fazendo, o caro olhou para mim e depois fugiu.

- E o quadro?

- Não conseguiu levar.

- Aquele rato...

- Mas... – Amelie continuou – A gata ficou olhando para o quadro e ficou quieta. Então me aproximei e decidi me abaixar para olhar pelo ponto de vista dela e... Minha nossa...

- Fale logo Amelie – exasperou-se Draco.

- Certo, o Harry me falou que sonhou com um lugar e depois pintou ele no quadro. Eu sabia que ele parecia familiar, mas não me lembrava de onde. Porém, quando olhei para o quadro de outro ângulo, lembrei.

- Então?

- Você se lembra de uma gruta que tinha uma espécie de ilha no meio de uma piscina, se não me engano, e que quando olhamos para cima, dava para ver a lua quando está no topo do céu.

- Sim, o "Olho da Deusa".

- Essa mesma.

- Isso é importante por quê?

- É mesmo... Esqueci de terminar... O quadro criou vida!

- Como assim vida?

- Ele começou a se mexer, como se fosse um filme, a lua apareceu no alto do céu, então ela ficou vermelha e depois apareceram as imagens de um lobo e um morcego.

- A Lua de Sangue...

- O que você disse Snape?

O homem olhou para Amelie e depois para os outros homens da família.

- Amelie, vá para seu quarto imediatamente.

- Mas papai!

- Amelie! – enfatizou.

- Por favor, pequena dama – implorou Draco.

- Tudo bem – e saiu da sala.

Depois de conferir que ela tinha ido. Snape continuou.

- A lua de sangue, um evento extremamente raro, que dizem algumas línguas que certos rituais de conversão podem ser realizados. E que por pura coincidência, irá acontecer amanhã à noite.

- Isso significa que Voldemort vai levar Harry para a gruta.

- Provavelmente.

- Então vamos buscá-lo.

- Draco, espere um momento, temos que elaborar um plano, pois provavelmente o lugar vai estar cheio de comensais.

- Certo. Então o que faremos?

- Primeiramente precisamos de ajuda, por que se suas suspeitas forem verdadeiras e o rapaz for o oráculo, teremos grandes problemas. Pois Voldemort vai tentar transformá-lo violentamente.

Foi nesse momento que Draco percebeu a gravidade da situação.

- Temos que resgatá-lo logo, Voldemort irá matá-lo!

- Primeiro transformá-lo e depois matá-lo.

- Severus, você não está ajudando – declarou Lucius.

- Pai, o que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Se o rapaz for transformado de maneira violenta na lua de sangue, a transformação irá matá-lo, isto é, ele servirá o propósito de Voldemort e a energia necessária para completar uma transformação, que é a troca de sangue, irá sucumbir, pois no ritual não à troca.

- Então... – começou Draco determinado – O que nós faremos?

- Bem... Nosso plano é o seguinte...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

"Onde estou? O que Aconteceu?"

Harry pensou quando acordou, ele não lembrava ter ido dormir, o que recordava era falar com Amelie e depois encontrar Draco. Depois disso nada, só um grande espaço em branco em sua mente.

Ele encontrava-se deitado e quando tentou se levantar, percebeu que estava preso por correntes, que estavam fixadas numa rocha e ele estava sobre uma espécie de altar que ficava, pelo que parecia, numa pequena ilha.

Estava perdido em pensamentos, tentando descobrir onde estava, quando alguém apareceu sobre ele, cobrindo a luz da lua que iluminava o lugar.

- vejo que acordou, confesso que a dose de calmantes que injetei em você foi forte demais.

A pessoa que tinha falado com ele, era a única que queria nunca mais encontrar.

Voldemort.

Vendo o rosto dele, Harry entrou em pânico e tentou se soltar. Voldemort só fez rir do desespero do garoto.

- Não adianta tentar se soltar. As correntes são extremamente fortes. Você vai acabar se machucando.

- O que você quer?

- Eu acho que você sabe, não é, pequeno Harry.

Quando ouviu essas palavras fez o moreno estremecer de medo.

- Por favor... Deixe-me ir...

- Infelizmente não posso, pois você é a chave para a minha ascensão.

Dizendo isso, ele segurou o rosto de Harry e obrigou a encará-lo.

- Escute bem, você servirá para um propósito maior, então se sinta honrado.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe exatamente do que estamos falando, meu pequeno oráculo. Logo você irá me dar o poder para destruir aqueles que me desafiaram.

- Senhor – um dos servos chamou – está quase na hora.

- Excelente. Quando a lua de sangue aparecer vamos começar.

- Sim, Milord.

Virando-se para Harry, Voldemort aproximou-se do rosto do moreno e disse sussurrando.

- Logo...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

- Senhor Malfoy, encontramos, ele está na ilha no centro da gruta.

- Aquele desgraçado...

- Draco, controle-se!

- Certo.

Quando Draco e seu pai, além de Snape, acompanhados dos homens de sua confiança chegaram próximos a gruta, viram a movimentação dos homens de Voldemort.

No meio dessa movimentação, estava Harry, deitado preso numa rocha. E o bastardo estava inclinado sobre ele.

- Draco, se você não se acalmar, ele vai perceber nossa presença. – disse Lucius.

Mas as palavras de seu pai não fizeram nenhum efeito nele. Pois vendo aquele monstro tocar seu Harry, seu sangue ferveu e ele olhou vermelho para aquele que tocou seu bem mais precioso.

- Está começando... – sussurrou Snape – preparem-se.

Todos se armaram para uma batalha.

No outro lado, o Lord das Trevas começava o ritual que lhe daria poder absoluto.

- Hoje é um grande dia! Nesta noite em que a Lua de Sangue brilhara no céu, o oráculo irá nos ajudar e mostrará o caminho para o poder que será capaz de acabar com meus inimigos.

Falando isso, ele tirou uma adaga de sua túnica e preparou para o golpe que mudaria o rumo de tudo.

No céu a lua começava a se transformar.

Draco não aguentou ver o que estava para acontecer e interferiu no ritual.

- Preparem-se – alertou Lucius a seus homens.

- VOLDEMORT!

- Você... – percebendo que a situação tinha virado contra seu lado, o Lord das trevas, resolveu antecipar o ritual, levantou a adaga e a desferiu em direção do coração de Harry.

- NÃO! – gritou Draco, pensando que tinha perdido Harry.

Mas um dos homens tinha atirado em Voldemort e conseguiu que o mesmo soltar a adaga, momentos antes de conseguir seu objetivo.

- Agora! Senhor Malfoy!

Concordando, o loiro foi em direção a pequena ilha.

- Voldemort! Fique longe dele.

- E o que? Você irá me matar jovem Malfoy? Eu acho que não...

- Ora seu... – pronunciando Draco, quando atacou o monstro.

Harry escutava tudo apaticamente. Ele não sabia o que Voldemort tinha feito com ele. Mas não conseguia se mexer.

Quando escutou a voz de Draco, seu coração encheu de esperança. Virando a cabeça com muita dificuldade, ele observou Draco lutar com Voldemort violentamente.

O rosto de Draco sangrava devido a golpe que o outro tinha lhe dado, mas o Lord das trevas também não saiu ileso desse combate.

Os dois estavam bastante machucados. Ao longe Harry escutava o som de outras batalhas. Mas era a de Draco que mais o preocupava.

Desesperou-se quando Voldemort acertou um golpe certeiro que fez o loiro ir ao chão.

Então ele sentiu algo estranho acontecer. As correntes que o prendiam soltaram-se e o estado letárgico tinha sumido.

Levantando-se rapidamente, ele viu com horror Voldemort pegar a adaga e apontá-la em Draco.

Não pensou duas vezes. Jogou-se na frente do loiro para protegê-lo, recebendo a adaga em seu peito.

No alto do céu a lua de sangue brilhava imponente e as figuras de um lobo e um morcego foram desenhadas na parede da gruta, mas naquele momento ninguém tinha visto.

Draco assistiu em pânico o corpo de Harry cair mole no chão.

Já no outro lado, Voldemort olhou com raiva, o garoto, exatamente como Helena, tinha estragado seu plano.

- Vamos embora! – gritou.

Dando essa ordem todos os servos pararam de lutar e fugiram. E dando uma ultima olhada na cena, Voldemort sei foi.

- Vão atrás deles e capture-os – gritou Snape.

Enquanto isso, Draco começou a se arrastar até onde o corpo de Harry estava.

Sua perna estava paralisada devido ao golpe de Voldemort. Quando o mesmo ordenou que todos os servos fugissem, o loiro não se importou em tentar segui-lo.

Naquele momento, Draco estava preocupado com Harry.

- Harry... – sussurrou e pegando o corpo do moreno.

Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, o moreno olho dentro daqueles olhos que amava tanto.

- Oi...

- Não fale, você vai ficar bem. – falou nunca deixando de olhar os olhos verdes.

- Draco...

- Estou aqui.

- Te amo... – falou Harry com um sussurro muito baixo.

- Também te amo – falou Draco com um nó na garganta.

- Eu sei... – disse fechando os olhos.

- Harry! Acorde! – vendo o outro mexer levemente os olhos, continuou – Vamos! Pai! – gritou e virando-se implorou com os olhos.

Lucius consentiu acenando com a cabeça.

- Harry... Vamos... olhe para mim.

Abrindo os olhos minimamente. Harry encarou Draco com olhos desfocados.

- Ainda há uma chance, deixe-me transformá-lo, por favor, assim podemos ficar sempre juntos.

Dando um sorriso fraco, Harry permitiu.

Quando Draco ia mordê-lo, o moreno começou a tossir sangue, seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Então Draco o mordeu, mas já era tarde demais, o corpo de Harry sucumbiu.

- Não, não, não! NÃO! – gritou Draco com desespero. – Não!

- Filho... – falou Lucius com pesar – ele se foi, deixe-o descansar em paz.

- Sim... – falou se levantando com dificuldade e carregando o corpo de Harry.

- Vamos... Vou providenciar que ele descanse no mausoléu da família.

Concordando apaticamente, Draco seguiu o pai.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

_Algum tempo depois..._

- Vamos... Mas que droga, por que alguém trancaria um lugar como esse com tanta segurança.

Disse um jovem que aparentava ter entre dezesseis ou dezessete anos, que tentava arrombar a porta de um monumento.

- Isso! – comemorou quando conseguiu abri-la.

Acendendo uma lanterna, foi em direção a uma lápide que se encontrava no centro.

- Certo, agora vem à parte difícil.

Pegando um pé de cabra, tentou arrancar a tampa. Mas parou quando ouviu um barulho.

- Foi só impressão... – sussurrou aliviado – Só faltava eu ser capturado a essa altura do campeonato.

Ficou tentando por vários minutos sem conseguir mexer a tampa.

- Droga! Eu não queria ter que usar isso. – pronunciou.

O jovem largou o pé de cabra e segurou firmemente a tampa com as mãos.

Se alguém estivesse lá, veria os olhos do garoto mudarem de forma, como fossem olhos de um lobo, e com uma força sobre-humana empurrou a tampa até que ela caísse no chão.

- Isso! Eu sou demais!

Então ele se aproximou do corpo que estava dentro do caixão e esperou.

Depois de algum tempo olhos verdes encaram olhos igualmente verdes.

Dando um sorriso feliz, o jovem falou.

- Olá, irmão mais velho... – falou alegre – Bem-vindo a sua nova vida, Harry.

* * *

Desculpe pelos possíveis erros.

Bjs.

Ariel.


	17. Chapter 17

Olá,

Depois de muito tempo, voltei.

Estou aqui para avisar que as história "Destino" e "Prisioneiro", ficaram paradas por um bom tempo, por que o computador que guardava os capítulos queimou. Tentei resolver o problema nesse período, mas não consegui.

Por isso, decidi reescrever as histórias. Não sei quanto tempo levará. Não vou apagar o que já está salvo no momento.

Peço desculpa para aqueles que leram e estão lendo.

Vou tentar voltar a postar o mais breve possível, mas confirmo nada.

Bjs.

Ariel.


End file.
